Addicting Chatrooms
by lclsurfer
Summary: Sakura and Hinata want to really talk to the love of their lives. They finally can by going on an online chatroom. ADDICTING CHATROOMS I want to make a longer summary but I can't think of anymore to say.
1. Signing Up

**Addicting Chatrooms**

_One by one, the Naruto characters stumble onto a chatroom site on the internet. Little do they know that other people they know are on too. They don't know anybody there so they all go to the public chatroom. Some are so obvious, that they can't help to make more private chatrooms._

**Chatroom 1**

**Signing Up**

"I wonder people think of me."

Sasuke had just graduated the academy. He was bored to death and didn't feel like training right now. They were going to meet their new teacher tomorrow. He was excited that they were going to learn from a jounin instead of a chunnin.

Sasuke searched on Google. He looked at the five main links. There was **Sasuke Is The Best, Sasuke Fans Everywhere, Sasuke IS HOT, Sasuke's Official Fan Club, Addicting Chatrooms.**

Addicting Chatrooms caught his attention. He read the description.

This is a chatroom site where people over 13 can freely talk to their friends and family. Who knows? Someone you know might be on too. You might even meet the love of your life. Come on and talk to others. They can't hurt you. It's totally FREE!!!!

Sasuke got a little interested so he signed up.

**Name: ScreamingChidori---Age: 15---Birthday: July 23---Password: revenge---Interests (Optional): skipped---Hobbies (Optional): skipped---Birthplace: Konoha**

_-------------------CONGRATULATIONS!!!!! YOU MAY NOW FREELY CHAT ONLINE AT ADDICTING CHATROOMS-------------------_

**Skipping how they got on the site, getting to how they signed up**

**Name: SakuraTrees---Age: 16---Birthday: March 28(Same as mine! Cool!)---Password: sasuke's lover---Interests (Optional): a boy---Hobbies (Optional): stalking that boy---Birthplace: Konoha**

**Name: RamenLover---Age 47---Birthday: October 10---Password: RAMEN---Interests (Optional): Ramen---Hobbies (Optional): training and eating ramen---Birthplace: Konoha**

**Name: Dude-in-Mask---Age: 26---Birthday: September 15---Password: seven---Interests (Optional): masks---Hobbies (Optional): annoying little children**

**Name: Shy125---Age: 14---Birthday: December 27---Password: naruto--- Interests (Optional): skipped---Hobbies (Optional): skipped---Birthplace: Konoha**

**Name: Doggie77---Age: 13---Birthday: July 7---Password: dog and master--- Interests (Optional): skipped---Hobbies (Optional): skipped---Birthplace: Konoha**

_Too much people, not doing any more, just guest the rest_

**Public Chatroom**

**YOUTHFULSPIRIT:** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

**RamenLover: **OMFG!!!!! SHUT UP!!!!!!!!

**SakuraTrees has signed on**

**Dude-in-Mask: **Now, now, calm down, especially youthfulspirit. I think somebody forgot to take their medicine. ; P

**SakuraTrees: **Um, is this place full of geeks or something?

**YOUTHFULSPIRIT has signed off**

**Dude-in-Mask: **Sorry, I can't answer your question, but the next time you come, I'll write an essay on how come I have to sign off. Bye! ; P

**Dude-in-Mask has signed off**

**Shy125 has signed on**

**CreepyBug has signed on**

**Doggie77 has signed on**

**RamenLover: **Hey! What's up people?

**Shy125: **Ah!

**Shy125 has signed off**

**Doggie77: **Oh, look! You just scared our friend! Let's go: C

**Doggie77 has signed off**

**RamenLover: **What did I do?

**CreepyBug has signed off**

**SakuraTrees: **Look what you did! Even when you're on the internet, you still annoy people! NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**RamenLover:** How do you know I am?

**SakuraTrees: **because you like ramen and I know you're from Konoha

**SakuraTrees has signed off**

**RedSand has signed on**

**RamenLover has signed off**

**RedSand: **Hello? Anybody? My brother and sister made me come here to talk to you people. I see nobody. If no body signs on for three seconds, I'll kill everyone in my country.

**RedSand:**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**RedSand: **Time to kill…

**RedSand has signed off**

As Sakura signed off, she felt disappointed. She really wanted to chat with someone interesting. She didn't know who the others were but she figured out who RamenLover was. Sakura sighed. A shooting star passed by. "I wish there would be someone at that chatroom site who I could talk to."

Hinata signed off with a red face. She knew she couldn't talk with Naruto. It was so obvious she couldn't. A shooting star passed by. She sighed, "I wish I could talk to Naruto."

As Gaara signed off, he joined his two companions and was going to Konoha. He killed a few people on the way.

**Lclsurfer: Too little words...NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! Ah well, I'll make it longer next time! -.- (So much bold words!)**


	2. Let's Play a Final Fantasy Game!

**Chatroom 2**

**Let's Play a Final Fantasy Game!**

The next morning, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba had to go to a mission. That was going to take some days until they came back. After everyone was done, they hopped and jumped and dived to their room and went on the computer. They all went to the same place, which was that chatroom site. See? It's that addicting!

**ScreamingChidori has signed on**

**RamenLover has signed on**

**SakuraTrees has signed on**

**Dude-in-Mask has signed on**

**Dude-in-Mask: **Oh, hi sakuratrees! Here's my essay. Just give me time to write the whole thing out.

**SakuraTrees: **ok…

**Dude-in-Mask has been set on Away**

**RamenLover: **You're so weird! O.o

**ScreamingChidori: **You got that right? Where did you meet that guy?

**RamenLover: **I met him just yasterdey. Or maybe it was a wwek ago?

**ScreamingChidori: **I wasn't talking to you dumbass. And you spelled yesterday and week wrong. Idiot…

**SakuraTrees: **I just interfered with their conversation. That's all I did. (shrugs)

**RamenLover: **Reely? Then hew do you spell than?

**ScreamingChidori: **You know? You're very retarded for a forty-seven year old.

**RamenLover: **What does retarded mean?

**SakuraTrees: **hm……………it means moron, idiot, stupid, mentally challenged, jackass, dumb, dumbass, dimwitted, slow learner, ass, and a dumbo

**ScreamingChidori: **hahaha! That's funny!

**Blondie has signed on**

**LazyDazed has signed on**

**RamenLover: **HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S MEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**ChipCruncher has signed on**

**SakuraTrees: **You're so slow at realizing things.

**Smoker101 has signed on**

**Dude-in-Mask is Back! _It's Celebration Time!_**

**Dude-in-Mask: **Here's the deal. While I was chatting, this cat came by my window and was going to fall. So I had to log out and I did. I saved the cat but then I saw this old lady who looked like she was lost so I directed the way to her. We got lost a lot so the old lady started hitting me with the purse for a few hours. I think we even went to the same country twice. It was pretty sad. Everyone was staring at me. So I had to take off my mask to show everyone that I wasn't a thief. They didn't believe me so I did the chicken dance and got out a radio and it played the Chicken Dance. Then when I danced for an hour, everyone started laughing. I really wanted some money and they were already tossing out coins. So at the end of the day I had earned a total of exactly two dollars. I was so happy I bought myself a new plasma TV. But the clerks told me that this wasn't enough money so I had to return it and buy myself a lollipop. It was so sweet that it burned my tongue so one of my friends sent me to the hospital. I just came back and now I'm drinking soda. I know that by the time I type I send this, I will be done. ---SEND---

**LazyDazed: **I wouldrather watch cloudsthan read that.

**ScreamingChidori: **dude, you're so weird.

**Blondie: **I bet all of you people are so unpopular.

**Blondie has signed off**

**SakuraTrees: **That was an interesting story…

**Smoker101: **That was very helpful of you to help that cat and lady.

**RamenLover: **I didn't understand some of the words.

**ChipCruncher: **I'm logging off.

**ChipCruncher has signed off**

**LazyDazed has signed off**

**SakuraTrees: **Now that I think of it, I'm sleepy, goodnight.

**SakuraTrees has signed off**

**Everyone has signed off at the same time! _Good bye!_**

**YOUTHFULSPIRIT-follower has signed on**

**Sephiroth has signed on**

**Sephiroth: **Wrong chatroom

**Sephiroth went to Final Fantasy Chatrooms!_ I bet he or she was looking for a hot date!_**

**YOUTHFULSPIRIT-follower: **What about me?

**DarthVader: **HAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE HACKED INTO THE MAIN COMPUTER FRAME OF ADDICTING CHATROOMS!!!!!!!!! HAHAHA

**YOUTHFULSPIRIT-follower: **Who are you?

**DarthVader: **I…AM…YOUR…FATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**YOUTHFULSPIRIT-follower: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh wait, I already have a father!

**DarthVader has been blocked! We are very sorry for the uncomfortable ness we have caused you! We hope you will come again!**

So everyone went to sleep. Even Darth Vader went to sleep. Everyone needs to sleep to live so why don't you go to sleep now? Good night and sleep tight my friends because soon I will put up another chapter. Maybe…

**Lclsurfer: I have a something life. On Valentine's Day, I couldn't confess. WAH!!!!! But this guy in my school bought thirteen flowers for a girl in my class so it costed thirteen dollars. Even the teacher was surprised that HE liked her. It was weird. Them and them together is going to be creepy…O.o! My mom got Valentine's Day stuff and one of them was a balloon. The next day, my brother sucked up most of the helium and the voice was so FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!! Then he said, "How did I sound like? What?! I was dizzy! I forgot a few seconds ago!" _TO THOSE WHO STILL DON'T KNOW!!!!!! _**_I put this on my other stories but I just got to tell everyone! And I'm not putting this anymore! I'm too tired!_

**Harry Potter (short version -.-): The seventh book of the series is called Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. The paperback is going to cost 18.99 and the hardcover is 34.99. The deluxe edition is around 90 dollars. It will be coming out on July 21, 2007. The fifth movie, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix will be coming out on July 13, 2007. YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_Bad news: It may be the last movie of Harry Potter because that's what my friend said when she read a magazine! Now everyone's sad…_

YAY! IT'S LONGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Two Mysterious Groups

**Chatroom 3**

**Two Mysterious Groups**

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino would be back tomorrow. That's what the bulletin said. They had just finished their mission and were coming back the next day. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were bored to death. They had missions that were in Konoha. They were missions like chasing after a cat. Rock Lee, Neji, and Tenten had more complex mission since they were a year older. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji had the same kind of missions that Team Seven had. Now in this chapter, we meet two badass groups. They found this chatroom at the same day. Shall we meet them?

**GeniusType has signed on**

**WeaponGoddess has signed on**

**YOUTHFULSPIRIT-follower has signed on**

**YOUTHFULSPIRIT has signed on**

**WeaponGoddess: So, hi! I usually see you three! That's so weird!**

**YOUTHFULSPIRIT: THAT IS WHAT YOU CALL THE POWER OF YOUTHFULNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**YOUTHFULSPIRIT-follower: You are the best, YOUTHFULSPIRIT!!!!!!!!!!!! I always believe in what you say! You are the best ever!**

**GeniusType: ………………………**

**WeaponGoddess: GeniusType? Why are you always quiet?**

**GeniusType has signed off**

**WeaponGoddess: STOP DOING THAT!!!!!!!!! It's like you're shy or something. You're just like Shy125!**

**YOUTHFULSPIRIT: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**YOUTHFULSPIRIT has signed off**

**YOUTHFULSPIRIT-follower has signed off**

**WeaponGoddess: Lol…I'm the only one here…**

**SakuraTrees has signed on**

**RamenLover has signed on**

**WeaponGoddess: Yay! I'm not alone!**

**ScreamingChidori has signed on**

**Dude-in-Mask has signed on**

**SakuraTrees: Hey! It's another girl. Finally, I can have some girl talk.**

**RamenLover: Does anyone like ramen?**

**WeaponGoddess: Hi guys!**

**ScreamingChidori: What's up?**

**RamenLover: YOU'RE IGNORING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**RamenLover has signed off**

**BlindWeasel has signed on**

**DumbShark has signed on**

**ScreamingChidori: Why is your username called BlindWeasel? That sounds so weird.**

**BlindWeasel: I'm blind and my name means Weasel.**

**SakuraTrees: Then how can you see this?**

**DumbShark: He's half-blind.**

**WeaponGoddess has signed off**

**ExplosiveArt has signed on**

**MasterPuppet has signed on**

**SakuraTrees: Oh, wow. More came.**

**BlindWeasel: Hey guys.**

**DumbShark: Good to see you!**

**ExplosiveArt: Uh…yeah…whatever. Yeah**

**MasterPuppet: Must you keep using "yeah" at the end of every sentence? It's so annoying!**

**ExplosiveArt: But it's so fun! (giggles)**

**SakuraTrees: You know each other? Well, I'm just going right NOW!!!!!!!!!**

**SakuraTrees has signed off**

**ScreamingChidori: Hey!**

**HumanCarnivore has signed on**

**ScreamingChidori: You people have the weirdest names! (creeped out)**

**HumanCarnivore: Got any humans I can eat?**

**MasterPuppet: No**

**BlindWeasel: No**

**DumbShark: I WANT MY FISHIES BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ExplosiveArt: No way! Yeah. I would rather make them explode then give them to you! Yeah.**

**EarthFat has signed on**

**Spider8Legs has signed on**

**StupidFlute has signed on**

**Two-HeadedFreak has signed on**

**StickingOutBones has signed on**

**MasterPuppet: Couldn't we just make a private chatroom?**

**DumbShark: Ok!**

_**BlindWeasel made a private chatroom! Does he or she want to talk to his or her friends or does he or she want to find true love?!**_

_**Akatsuki has been made into a chatroom! **_

**ExplosiveArt: You're the chatroom leader? Yeah. You're no fun! Yeah**

**MasterPuppet: What about the Leader? And what's the password?**

**BlindWeasel: I'll change the chatroom leader after I talk to him. You should know the password. We use it all the time.**

**DumbShark: Can't we change things?**

**BlindWeasel: We also have to talk to Hidan and Kakazu about this.**

**ExplosiveArt: No! Yeah. They're creepy! Yeah.**

**HumanCarnivore: What about me?**

**DumbShark: You're okay since you're not immortal like them.**

_**MasterPuppet, ExplosiveArt, DumbShark, HumanCarnivore, and BlindWeasel all went to Akatsuki! Sayonara!**_

**EarthFat: Why don't we make our own private chatroom?**

**StupidFlute: Shut up you piece of shit!**

**EarthFat: Watch your mouth or I'll pound you!**

**_Spider8Legs made a private chatroom! Does he or she want to talk to his or her friends or does he or she want to find true love?!_**

_**Sound Ninjas has been made into **_

**Two-HeadedFreak: Let's just go!**

**StickingOutBones: Orochimaru should be the chatroom leader.**

_**EarthFat, StupidFlute, Spider8Legs, StickingOutBones, and Two-HeadedFreak all went to Sound Ninjas! Sayonara!**_

**Lclsurfer: (tired) I did this all in a day! Four pages of pure terror! Now it's way longer! **

**I was so happy yesterday. There were these three boys that are technically my rivals. I found two of them months ago and now I found Chris's myspace! I'm so happy! (He freaked out when I found him!)**

**I LOVE THE AKATSUKI!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY'RE SO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Shy125's Argument and the Word KILL

**Chatroom 4**

**Shy125's Argument and the word KILL**

So, Hinata's team came back. Neji's team went this morning. They were going on a mission that had something to do with ghosts. Although the team didn't believe in them, the village did. And they were scared to death. It was a one day mission so they were participating in the Chunnin Exam the next day. The mission was going to be like training for them. Every genin were bored though. They didn't like the missions, but they liked to spend the money. Naruto spends his on ramen. DUH!!!!!!!!!! Sakura and Ino spend theirs on hair products. All the others spends their money on other things. Anyways…THAT WASN'T PART OF THE STORY. Let's just go to the chatroom now. (Oh yeah, Sasuke wanted to train and Sakura and Ino were in a cat fight over Sasuke and who has the longer hair.)

**Shy125 has signed on**

**CreepyBug has signed on**

**GenjutsuUser1225 has signed on**

**Doggie77 has signed on**

**GenjutsuUser1225: **Hi everyone! Good to see you!

**Doggie77: **You too! Sensei!

**Shy125: **What are we going to do next?

**GenjutsuUser1225: **We're having the Chunnin Exam tomorrow. You're going to be training this afternoon and of you can, in the evening. Meet me in Training Grounds 5 at two. Can everyone go?

**Shy125: **I can go.

**Doggie77: **TOTALLY!!!!! Akamaru and I can go!

**CreepyBug: **Yes.

**GejutsuUser1225: **If you don't have any questions, I will be going.

**Doggie77: **Don't think so.

**GejutsuUser1225: **Well, bye.

**GejutsuUser1225 has signed off**

**CreepyBug has signed off**

**RamenLover has signed on**

**Dude-in-Mask has signed on**

**RedSand has signed on**

**Dude-in-Mask: **There's no one I can talk with here. Bye!

**Fan-the-Wind has signed on**

**MasterPuppet134 has signed on**

**Dude-in-Mask has signed off**

**Teacher-of-the-Monster had signed on**

**MasterPuppet134: **Got dammit! Someone already has the name MasterPuppet! I really wanted that name. And since I still wanted it. I had to use numbers! Wah! (Starts crying)

**Fan-the-Wind: **There, there, you could've switched the words, you know? Then it will be PuppetMaster.

**MasterPuppet134: **I WANTED TO BE MASTERPUPPET!!!!!!!!! IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**RedSand: **Stop whining on the internet. I can hear you. I can always kill you anytime. You are right next to me.

**MasterPuppet134:…**

**RedSand: **Aw…oh well, let me strangle you instead.

**Teacher-of-the-Monster: **Please don't kill them or hurt them in anyway. We got the Chunnin Exam to look forward to.

**RamenLover: **What's the Chunnin Exam?

**RedSand: **I will kill you too once I find out who you are. I take no mercy even if you are 47 years old. Let's go.

_---Hinata's Argument with Herself---_

"I am going to tell him!"

"No! I can't do it!"

"Yes, I can!"

"No, I can't!"

"YES!!!!!!!!"

"NO!!!!!!!!!"

"YOU WILL DO IT OR I WILL KILL MYSELF!!!!!"

"Fine, I'll do it!"

_-------------------------------------------------_

**Shy125: **The Chunnin Exam is when the genins take some tests to see if they can become chunnins.

**RedSand: **Let's go.

**MasterPuppet134: **But I wanted to talk more.

**RedSand: **You get a strangle after dinner.

**RedSand has signed off**

**Fan-the-Wind has signed off**

**Teacher-of-the-Monster has signed off**

**Doggie77: **That was weird. See you later, I have to walk Akamaru now!

**RamenLover: **Oh, I get it! And now I have figured out who Doggie77 is! He is Sasuke!

**Doggie77: **No, I'm not! I'm Kiba! CLUMSY IDIOT!!!!!!!! I know now…you're Naruto!

**Doggie77 has signed off**

**MasterPuppet has signed on**

**ExplosiveArt has signed on**

**MasterPuppet134: **YOU STOLE MY NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**LazyDazed has signed on**

**ChipCruncher has signed on**

**MasterPuppet: **I registered first, you whiny bastard!

**LazyDazed: **It's too troublesome but couldn't you just switch it so you would be called PuppetMaster?

**ChipCruncher: **That's a good idea.

**Shy125: **Yes, it is.

**RamenLover: **Oh god, I'm so sorry! I went to sleep while I was listening to this lullaby.

**ExplosiveArt: **I don't care. Yeah.

**MasterPuppet134: **Youpeople are soMEAN!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M TELLING MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**MasterPuppet134 has signed off**

_**ERROR!!! There has been a major disturbance! Someone has shut off their computer without properly signing off from Addicting Chatrooms. Please remain calm at all times…WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!! Please don not worry. **_

_**The user, MasterPuppet134 will be banned! So we will leak out all information so you can tease him or her at all times…**_

_Name: MasterPuppet134---Age: 14---Birthday: Don't Know---Password: charka-strings---Interests (Optional): PUPPETS---Hobbies (Optional): Playing with puppets---Birthplace: Sand Country_

**RamenLover: **Getting sleepy…good night.

**Shy125: **Ah!N-Naruto! It's only one in the afternoon.

**RamenLover has signed off**

**ChipCruncher:** Reminds me that I have to eat my second lunch.

**ChipCruncher has signed off**

**ExplosiveArt: **O.o Yeah

**Shy125: **There's no use talking anymore. I have to get ready!

**Shy125 has signed off**

**MasterPuppet: **Looks like we're the only people here.

**LazyDazed: **I'm still here.

**ExplosiveArt: **Don't you have to get ready for the Chunnin Exam? Yeah.

**LazyDazed: **It's too troublesome, anyways…why do you always say yeah at the end of every sentence?

**_TheLeader, BloodyScythe, OldHeartThief, HumanCarnivore, BlindWeasel, and DumbShark all went to Akatsuki! Sayonara!_**

**MasterPuppet: **We have to go!

**ExplosiveArt: **The meeting is right now?! But I hate Hidan and Kakuzu!

**_MasterPuppet and ExplosiveArt all went to Akatsuki! Sayonara!_**

**LazyDazed: **I'm still here.

So when evening struck, all the genins in other countries went to Konoha. The next morning, they would all be there. Bye bye!

**Lclsurfer: I CAN'T DO** **IT!!!!!!!!! The science project is due for another two weeks. All we did was buy the materials and the display board! What are going to do?! We'll never finish! OMG!!!!!! Oh well, get the fail…………….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T!!!!!!!!! IT'S A FREAKING BIG GRADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	5. A Teacher's Day Off

**Chatroom 5**

**A Teacher's Day Off**

So now that the Chunnin Exam was on, all the genins were gone. So the jounins had nothing to do. After they dropped the kids to the building, they ran straight to the nearest computer. The nearest computers were in the library. Now, let's see what happens in Addicting Chatrooms!

**Smoker101 has signed on**

**Dude-in-Mask has signed on**

**GenjutsuUser1225 has signed on**

**Teacher-of-the-Monster has signed on**

**YOUTHFULSPIRIT has signed on**

**Dude-in-Mask: **Yes! I read all I want for a week! I'm so happy!

**YOUTHFULSPIRIT: **THE POWER OF YOUTHFULNESS HAS GIVEN ME A VACATION!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW I CAN CHALLENGE MY GREATEST RIVAL ANY TIME I WANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Smoker101: **Are you one of those people that believe that the gods have given you power?

**Dude-in-Mask: **I think so!

**GenjutsuUser1225: **I think so too.

**Teacher-of-the-Monster: **I must plot revenge on Konoha! Mwhahahaha! They will never know!

**YOUTHFULSPIRIT: **HE'S PLANNING ON ATTACKING KONOHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Teacher-of-the-Monster: **Oh no! I have been caught! Oh, wait…YOU DO NOT KNOW WHO I AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Dude-in-Mask: **Actually…I do. You're the guy sitting next to me.

**GenjutsuUser1225: **You mean the man from the Sand?

**Smoker101: **I think that's what he means.

**YOUTHFULSPIRIT: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah

**Teacher-of-the-Monster: **No! You can't take me away! I wasn't even noisy!

**Teacher-of-the-Sand has signed off**

**YOUTHFULSPIRIT has signed off**

**Smoker101: **No! You can't take me away either! I wasn't even smoking that much!

**Smoker101 has signed off**

**Dude-in-Mask: **Sheesh, they only came for a small amount of time. Anyways, Gai always logs off in a very short time.

**GenjutsuUser1225: **So true.

**Dude-in-Mask: **Do you like Asuma?

**GenjutsuUser1225: **What?! No way! I will never like him!

**Dude-in-Mask: **Regret…that's the first sign.

**GenjutsuUser1225: **I'm not taking part of this conservation anymore

**GenjutsuUser1225 has signed off**

**Dude-in-Mask: **Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! I wanted to find out!

**HumanCarnivore has signed on**

**Dude-in-Mask: **Do you really eat humans?

**HumanCarnivore: **Yes, if I could…I would eat you right now.

**Dude-in-Mask: **Why?

**HumanCarnivore: **I don't know. You seem tasty to me.

**BloodyScythe has signed on**

**OldHeartThief has signed on**

**BloodyScythe: **Hi, you motherfuckers!

**OldHeartThief: **You bring shame to your so-called "religion"

**HumanCarnivore: **Aw, I was just enjoying the conversation with my snack.

**HumanCarnivore has signed off**

**ExplosiveArt has signed on**

**ExplosiveArt: **This sucks! Yeah

**MasterPuppet has signed on**

**ExplosiveArt has signed off**

**MasterPuppet: **What the…oh!

**MasterPuppet has signed off**

**Dude-in-Mask: **Ehehehe…I can see that you two must drive them crazy. So bye!

**Dude-in-Mask has signed off**

**BloodyScythe: **FUCK!!!! ALL YOU PEOPLE ARE A BUNCH OF ASSHOLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**OldHeartThief: **It must be you that is doing this.

**BlindWeasel has signed on**

**DumbShark has signed on**

**OldHeartThief: **You two! Why do people keep on avoiding us! You must answer truthfully.

**DumbShark: **Because you're creepy.

**BlindWeasel: **I take no part in this

**BloodyScythe: **Fuck no!I'm not creepy at all!

**BloodyScythe has signed off**

**OldHeartThief: **Oh just so you know, I'm crushing on one of the Akatsuki members. Don't tell anybody.

**OldHeartThief has signed off**

**DumbShark: **Ha! I will tell everyone!

**BlindWeasel: **Have you ever thought that he might like one of the us?! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I THINK I'M GOING TO BE SICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**DumbShark: **Oh god, EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**DumbShark: **Now I have wash every part that he stitched together on me!

**DumbShark has signed off**

**BlindWeasel has signed off**

So, who is this Akatsuki member that Kakuzu likes? Find out somewhere in Chatroom 7 or 8. NOT 6!!!!!! Who wants to find out? I do! Even though I already know…oh well! Next chatroom, I'm totally skipping the week.

Let's just go all the way to the part where all the genins battled each other.

**Lclsurfer: (to the reviewers that told me to work on the project first) I'm sorry! But I don't listen to people that much! Must be the reason why I'm failing class…NOT!!!!!! I'm totally fine! Seriously, I'd rather stress out and do everything at the last minute then do it part by part.**

**_Fourth Grade: I had to build a mission or write a three page essay on a person. Except I didn't want to. I think we had three weeks or something. So, on the last day, I totally freaked out! I searched for something to build but I didn't have anything to make it out of. I think it was ten o' clock when I decided to do the essay. (I just rephrased the sentences in my social studies book.) It was midnight when I finished. I thought I only wrote two pages, but then I figured out that it was actually four pages! I wasn't sleepy at all!_**


	6. Battle Whining

**Chatroom 6**

**Battle Whining **

So let's go all the way to the preliminary battles. After each person battled and everyone went home, everyone was whining about the results.

**ScreamingChidori has signed on**

**OrochimaruMinion1 has signed on**

**ScreamingChidori: **Screw you! I beat you so easily! And I had the curse on, too!

**OrochimaruMinion1: **I could have won.

**ScreamingChidori: **Liar!

**OrochimaruMinion1 has signed off**

**LazyDazed has signed on**

**ConfusionBells has signed on**

**LazyDazed: **It was SO troublesome that I had to beat a girl. It wasn't manly at all.

**ConfusionBells: **Have you no manners?

**ScreamingChidori: **Shikamaru, you had to go against a girl?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**LazyDazed: **SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ConfusionBells: **SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ScreamingChidori: **Aw! You make such a good couple.

**Doggie77 has signed on**

**RamenLover has signed on**

**RamenLover: **Yes! I beat Kiba!

**Doggie77: **You talk too much.

**LazyDazed: **It's so troublesome but my mom is making me go rest. See ya later!

**LazyDazed has signed off**

**ScreamingChidori: **Anyone else I can tease instead of Naruto?

**Doggie77: **ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ConfusionBells: **I'm falling unconscious!

**ConfusionBells has signed off**

**RamenLover: **IHATE YOU SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Even though you're not here!

**ScreamingChidori: **I'm right here.

**RamenLover: **Want to fight me then?

**Doggie77: **I want a rematch!

**ScreamingChidori: **Well, let's see if I can fit you into my schedule. Alright, let's meet at the training grounds 3. Meet me tomorrow at three.

**RamenLover: **Bye! I have to train for my battle.

**RamenLover has signed off**

**Doggie77: **Are you actually going?

**ScreamingChidori: **No

**Shy125 has signed on**

**GeniusType has signed on**

**Shy125: **I will defeat you someday.

**GeniusType: **No, you won't. I'm a guy.

**Doggie77: **Just because she's a girl doesn't mean that she can't hurt you.

**Doggie77 has signed off**

**GeniusType has signed off**

**SakuraTrees has signed on**

**Shy125: **I thought you were in the hospital resting.

**Blondie has signed on**

**ScreamingChidori:** Nah. I snuck out.

**Blondie: **Might as well flirt, there's no other guy available.

**SakuraTrees: **Nice to meet you again, ScreamingChidori

**Shy125: **So where are you now?

**PuppetMaster has signed on**

**ScreamingChidori: **I'm training with my teacher. He's teaching me a new jutsu.

**OrochimaruMinion2 has signed on**

**CreepyBug has signed on**

**SakuraTrees: **That's great! Who is he?

**SoundWaves has signed on**

**ScreamingChidori: **I can't tell you that.

**Fan-the-Wind has signed on**

**Blondie: **Why are we talking about training? We should be talking about how beautiful and cute I am.

**WeaponGoddess has signed on**

**YOUTHFULSPIRIT-follower has signed on**

**Shy125: **We don't know how you look like.

**RedSand has signed on**

_**It's Celebration Time! Congratulations to the most people signed in on Addicting Chatrooms. It's a new record of eight people all at once!**_

**Blondie: **Whatever

**Blondie has signed off**

**SoundWaves: **My poor arms………

**SoundWaves has signed off**

**YOUTHFULSPIRIT-follower: **I'm too injured to chat right now.

**YOUTHFULSPIRIT-follower has signed off**

**_OrochimaruMinion2 went to Sound Ninjas! Sayonara!_**

**RedSand: **Haha! I have totally scarred a person for life!

**CreepyBug: **You're way creepier than me right now.

**RedSand: **Let's go!

**RedSand has signed off**

**Fan-the-Wind has signed off**

**PuppetMaster: **I didn't even get a chance to chat!

**PuppetMaster has signed off**

**CreepyBug has signed off**

**SakuraTrees: **It was like they had no reason to come here.

**ScreamingChidori: **Totally

**WeaponGoddess: **I confess! I want an ipod!

**Shy125: **I want to confess to my crush!

**WeaponGoddess has signed off**

**RamenLover has signed on**

**SakuraTrees: **Here's your chance!

**ScreamingChidori: **GO HINATA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Shy125: **I really like you, Naruto!

**RamenLover: **Great! Are you Sakura?

**Shy125 has signed off**

**SakuraTrees: **I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ScreamingChidori: **Idiot….

**SakuraTrees has signed off**

**ScreamingChidori has signed off**

**RamenLover: **What did I do?

**RamenLover has signed off**

As Hinata signed off, she started crying all night. She thought, _Why does he have to like Sakura? Why couldn't he like me? _At midnight, she thought up a plan as she slept.

_Naruto is so stupid! Why does he have to be like that?! If only he wasn't……_Sakura sighed. "The only real friend there is ScreamingChidori. He may not be Sasuke but he's so sweet. Wonder who he is…"

**Lclsurfer: It's almost my b-day! YAY!!!! Buffet or movies? I CAN"T PICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Who Does Kakuzu Love?

**Chatroom 7**

**Who Does Kakuzu Love?**

This is when all the genins are training. They didn't have time to chat. Some did though. Anyways, the Akatsuki and teachers are back. Others had to do missions or were in the hospital.

**RamenLover has signed on**

**SakuraTrees has signed on**

**Blondie has signed on**

**RamenLover: **So how do you know me?

**SakuraTrees: **I………………………...AM……………………… ……………...SAKURA

**Blondie: **This must be getting unpopular because there are so little people

**RamenLover: **OMG!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE SAKURA???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Blondie has signed off**

**LazyDazed has signed on**

**SakuraTrees: **I don't understand why she comes here. All she does is say that everyone is not popular.

**LazyDazed: **Who?

**SakuraTrees: **Some girl.

**LazyDazed: **That sounds like Ino.

**RamenLover: **HOW CAN YOU BE SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE NOT HITTING ME RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!

**PuppetMaster has signed on**

**Fan-the-Wind has signed on**

**RedSand has signed on**

**SakuraTrees: **That's because I'm on the computer. IN MY HOME!!!!!

**RedSand: **Why did Rock Lee almost hurt me? No one has done that.

**PuppetMaster: **HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! I TOLD YOU'LL BE BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**LazyDazed: **No you didn't.

**PuppetMaster: **How would you know?

**LazyDazed: **I hacked into the main computer and did you know they record the chats? So I read some chats from days before. It said this guy from the Sand country is planning on attacking Konoha. Also, there are these creepy people that even their friends don't want to chat with them. And one of the two creepy people is a gay. Also, your former name was MasterPuppet134, but you got deleted because you didn't log out correctly.

**Fan-the-Wind: **They have discovered our plan! Oh no!

**PuppetMaster: **ATTACK

**RedSand: **You're pretty smart! Want to be my friend?

**LazyDazed: **Ok, so now I have ChipCruncher, Blondie, Smoker101, and RedSand as friends.

**Fan-the-Wind: **What about me?

**LazyDazed: **Ok, you can be my friend.

**SakuraTrees: **I have to go! My mom is forcing me to go buy tickets for the Chunnin Exam.

**SakuraTrees has signed off**

**RamenLover: **LUNCH TIME!!!!!!!!!

**RamenLover has signed off**

**PuppetMaster: **Anything else you saw in the main computer?

**LazyDazed: **About that…I saw some things that you don't want to know about. I mean, I thought I knew everything, but after seeing that, I don't think so.

**Fan-the-Wind: **What did you see?

**LazyDazed: **I'll download it if Fan-the-Wind will log off.

**RedSand: **Temari, log off!

**Fan-the-Wind has signed off**

**LazyDazed: **It's REALLY perverted though. And disgusting. I put all these viruses into his computer.

_**LazyDazed is downloading THREE pictures into Addicting Chatrooms. Loading…loading…loading…loading…loading…loading…loading…loading…loading…………READY**_

**PuppetMaster: **EWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**RedSand: **What the hell is that?

**LazyDazed: **Told you.

**PuppetMaster has signed off**

**RedSand has signed off**

**OldHeartThief has signed on**

**OldHeartThief: **Man, how did you get those pictures? They look HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**LazyDazed: **It's from a very perverted bastard.

**ExplosiveArt has signed on**

**ExplosiveArt: **If those pictures are from a guy, he must be very desperate and lonely. Yeah. If that's from girls, they're lesbians. Yeah. Kakuzu, who do you like? Yeah.

**OldHeartThief: **How do youknow?!

**ExplosiveArt: **Kisame told everyone! Yeah.

**OldHeartThief: **I LOVE YOU DEIDARA!!!!!!!!!

**ExplosiveArt:** OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEVER COME NEAR ME ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SEWED MY ARMS TOGETHER!!!!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME WHILE I WAS ASLEEP????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**LazyDazed: **o...k…, I'm just going to leave right now!

_**Excuse me, LazyDazed! You have hacked into my personal computer and I feel really uneasy about what you have done so I will chat with you alone.**_

**ExplosiveArt has been forcefully signed out**

**OldHeartThief has been forcefully signed out**

**I-AM-A-SMART-PERSON-BECAUSE-I-CREATED-ADDICTING-CHATROOMS has signed on**

**I-AM-A-SMART-PERSON-BECAUSE-I-CREATED-ADDICTING-CHATROOMS: **_What did you see?_

**LazyDazed: **Wow! Deidara was right! You really are desperate and lonely!

**I-AM-A-SMART-PERSON-BECAUSE-I-CREATED-ADDICTING-CHATROOMS: **_I am not! See? I made my own text! Now, what did you see?_

**LazyDazed: **What about other people? Didn't the rules say to not make an extremely long name?

**I-AM-A-SMART-PERSON-BECAUSE-I-CREATED-ADDICTING-CHATROOMS: **_I am the creator of Addicting Chatrooms! I can do anything I want! Now, what did you see?_

**LazyDazed: **Well, I saw some pretty disgusting pictures. There were some folders. I opened one that showed naked girls posing. Then there was one that showed naked boys posing like a girl. So are you a bi?

**I-AM-A-SMART-PERSON-BECAUSE-I-CREATED-ADDICTING-CHATROOMS: **_Is that all you saw?_

**LazyDazed: **Well, there was also a file that was named A Dumbass's Guide to Creating a Chatroom. And there was another file that said Second Grade Learning Skills. Oh! I almost forgot! There were so many misspelled poems about how desperate and lonely you are. Do you have Down syndrome?

**I-AM-A-SMART-PERSON-BECAUSE-I-CREATED-ADDICTING-CHATROOMS: **_No, I don't! I dropped out of school in second grade. I thought it was too hard. Then I ran away the next week, and here I am! I am totally successful!_

**LazyDazed: **So how long do I have to be on? My computer is starting to smoke.

**I-AM-A-SMART-PERSON-BECAUSE-I-CREATED-ADDICTING-CHATROOMS: **_NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**LazyDazed: **Whatever, I can still turn off my computer. Isn't that right Felix?

**I-AM-A-SMART-PERSON-BECAUSE-I-CREATED-ADDICTING-CHATROOMS: **_How do you know my name?!_

**_ERROR!!! There has been a major disturbance! Someone has shut off their computer without properly signing off from Addicting Chatrooms. Please remain calm at all times…WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!! Please do not worry. _**

_**The user, LazyDazed will be banned! So we will leak out all information so you can tease him or her at all times…**_

_Name: LazyDazed---Age: 14---Birthday: Don't Know---Password: too troublesome---Interests (Optional): clouds---Hobbies (Optional): looking at clouds---Birthplace: Konoha_

**I-AM-A-SMART-PERSON-BECAUSE-I-CREATED-ADDICTING-CHATROOMS: **_Why did you have to do that?!_

**Lclsurfer: If you want to know, I got the name Felix from my brother! Mwhahahaha! I got revenge for all the times he hit me! Also, for who Kakuzu likes, I didn't plan on it being Deidara. I completely forgot who was the first person I thought of. All I know is that it wasn't Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Deidara, or Hidan. **


	8. The Girls Are All Planning Something

**Chatroom 8**

**The Girls are All Planning Something**

You read the title. All the girls are planning something. And they are individual plans.

**_Today we will be separating the males and females! Enjoy talking to your own gender. You must have some similarities. Right? _**(Coughs) The creator just wanted to read the chats and what they would be talking about. Also, two guys didn't want to talk to guys because they didn't want to talk to only males so they just made another account. They pretended that they are girls. YAY!!!!!! (It takes guts to do that) We'll only be dealing with the girls in this chapter. Next chapter, I'll make it up to you people by doing all guys.

**Blondie has signed on**

**SakuraTrees has signed on**

**Shy125 has signed on**

**Fan-the-Wind has signed on**

**WeaponGoddess has signed on**

**GenjutsuUser1225 has signed on**

**Itachi'sAGirl has signed on**

**Deidara'sAGirl has signed on**

**GenjutsuUser1225: **Ok, since we're all girls, let's talk about something. Oh! I know! Let's talk about our plans for the future. Not really far, but something that you're planning to do this month.

**SakuraTrees: **KILL NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Blondie: **Win the supermodel contest!

**Fan-the-Wind: **I don't know!

**WeaponGoddess: **Um…get an ipod?

**Itachi'sAGirl: **Wear makeup without anyone saying anything.

**Deidara'sAGirl: **KILL KAKUZU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**GenjutsuUser1225:**…o…k…SakuraTrees, let's start with your problem first. Why do you want to kill Naruto?

**SakuraTrees: **Because he didn't know who Shy125 was. It's so obvious it's Hinata! Naruto is so stupid! That's why I want to beat him to a bloody pulp. (Smiles)

**Fan-the-Wind: **Kill him.

**GenjutsuUser1225: **Next, let's deal with Deidara'sAGirl's problem! Why do you want to kill this Kakuzu?

**Deidara'sAGirl: **Well, he's creepy because he's a really old geezer. He uses living hearts to keep himself alive. He's obsessed with money. His first Konoha ninja was the first Hokage. And…he likes me! HE IS SO GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry, but I'm crying right now! Leave me alone for a while.

**WeaponGoddess: **When do you think I'll get an ipod?

**GenjutsuUser1225: **Well Deidara, you should talk this over with Kakuzu. Tell him that you need more time to be with your feminine side. Then go out with him and see if he's a good person to be your boyfriend, WeaponGoddess, just buy the ipod.

**WeaponGoddess: **Ok!

**WeaponGoddess has signed off**

**Blondie: **What about me and my needs?

**GenjutsuUser1225: **You can just beautify yourself and then enter the contest.

**Blondie: **Ok, bye!

**Blondie has signed off**

**Deidara'sAGirl: **But he's so gay and he's creepy!

**Itachi'sAGirl: **Shut up Deidara! Your crying is getting really loud and annoying.

**Fan-the-Wind: **I don't even know why I'm here!

**SakuraTrees: **Me too!

**Fan-the-Wind has signed off**

**SakuraTrees has signed off**

**Deidara'sAGirl: **I'm sorry but I have to and cry somewhere now!

**Deidara'sAGirl has signed off**

**GenjutsuUser1225: **Why don't we talk about Itachi's problem? Why do people insult you because you wear makeup? I mean, you're a woman! You should be allowed to wear makeup.

**Itachi'sAGirl: **About that…bye!

**Itachi'sAGirl has signed off**

**GenjutsuUser1225: **She's just avoiding her problems. Next time I see her, I'll make sure she doesn't run away. Hinata, you've been quiet the whole time. Did you forget to turn off the computer?

**Shy125: **No, I've been here! I was just listening without interrupting.

**GenjutsuUser1225: **What's your plan?

**Shy125: **I know this doesn't seem right but I want to kill Sakura. Not the beating up part, I mean really killing her. Like a funeral or something.

**GenjutsuUser1225: **Ok, I think you've gone crazy! Go get some rest! Now!

**Shy125 has signed off**

**GenjustuUser1225 has signed off**

**DarthVader: **Yes! I hacked it again!

_**Go away! You big meanie! Stop hacking into my special computer! I got it when I was five years old! So stop it or it will break and I don't want that to happen! Wah!**_

**DarthVader: **Ok, ok! Geez, the creator must be desperate and lonely!

**DarthVader has magically disappeared onto the face of the Earth! Yes, Darth Vader is the most powerful being in the universe! Darth Vader is so cool that he has fan girls all over the universe. He is even hotter than Sasuke, Itachi, and Deidara! Darth Vader is the best!**

Deidara is still crying. Ino lost on the preliminaries. Tenten finally bought an ipod! Yay! Hinata is still planning. And Itachi is still secretly putting on makeup. Darth Vader is somewhere. Maybe I could kill him off on the next chapter…ok!

**Lclsurfer: If I get at least three different reviews saying to kill Darth Vader, I'll kill him! Yay! Oh yeah, about the Darth Vader part where he signs off, I just made his personality self-centered. I'M ALSO GOING TO THE BUFFET FOR MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. The Boys Are All Miserable

**Chatroom 9**

**The Boys Are All Miserable**

It's the same day! Except we're going to the boys. Let's see what they talk about!…Next chapter takes place when it's after the Chunnin Exam. You know, when the third Hokage died. EXTREMELY FUNNY ON THE AKATSKI PART (I think it's funny)

_**Today we will be separating the males and females! Enjoy talking to your own gender. You must have some similarities. Right?**_

**RamenLover has signed on**

**ScreamingChidori has signed on**

**Doggie77 has signed on**

**CreepyBug has signed on**

**CloudWatcher has signed on**

**ChipCruncher has signed on**

**GeniusType has signed on**

**YOUTHFULSPIRIT-follower has signed on**

**RedSand has signed on**

**PuppetMaster has signed on**

**Dude-in-Mask has signed on**

**YOUTHFULSPIRIT has signed on**

**Smoker101 has signed on**

**Teacher-of the-Monster has signed on**

**_It's Celebration Time! Congratulations to the most people signed in on Addicting Chatrooms. It's a new record of fourteen people all at once!_** (Too much people for me…the Akatsuki will come later after everyone signs off)

**RamenLover: **Let's get this party started!

**Doggie77: **What party?

**RamenLover: **I don't know! I just wanted to make a topic to talk about.

**GeniusType: **I have to train for my battle against Naruto. Bye!

**GeniusType has signed off**

**ScreamingChidori: **Neji isn't very social.

**CreepyBug: **I'm not social either. I'm the opposite of social. I'm creepy.

**CreepyBug has signed off**

**Doggie77: **He admitted it. Wow!

**YOUTHFULSPIRIT: **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THE POWER OF YOUTHFULNESS SURPASSES EVERYTHING HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha be youthful forever ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

**Dude-in-Mask: **I seriously think you need some medicine!

**YOUTHFULSPIRIT has signed off**

**YOUTHFULSPIRIT-follower: **YOUTHFULSPIRIT doesn't need medicine! He is just trying to spread the message. BE YOUTHFUL FOREVER and THE POWER OF YOUTHFULNESS SURPASSES EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!! You have been warned. Don't feel old.

**CloudWatcher: **I think both of you need medicine. Or at least some therapy…….

**YOUTHFULSPIRIT-follower: **COME BACK YOUTHFULSPIRIT!!!!!!!!!!

**YOUTHFULSPIRIT-follower has signed off**

**ChipCruncher: **It's time for my morning lunch!

**Smoker101: **I'll treat you to some barbeque!

**ScreamingChidori: **Dude, it's like nine in the morning!

**CloudWatcher: **It's Chouji! What do you think?!

**ChipCruncher has signed off**

**Smoker101 has signed off**

**RedSand: **Wah! LazyDazed was deleted. Now I only have three friends. I wanted a smart friend! That's it! I'm going to kill the creator!

**PuppetMaster: **I'm smart!

**Teacher-of-the-Monster: **I'm smart too!

**RedSand: **I already have you as friends! Anyways, you're both dumb! Now go away!

**CloudWatcher: **I'm LazyDazed. I'll add you as a friend again.

**RedSand: **Yay! I have a smart friend again! Wait! How do I know if you're LazyDazed?

**Teacher-of-the-Monster has signed off**

**PuppetMaster has signed off**

**Doggie77 has signed off**

**DarthVader: **Aha! I have hacked again!

**CloudWatcher: **I can hack into the main computer and delete this hacker. I think you'll also like this!

**DarthVader: **What's this?!** Am I inside my own computer?! Oh no! My arm is gone! What's happening?! OMFG!!!!! I'M HEADLESS!!!!!!!!! What the hell happened to me?! Yes! My cape still lives! No! Who is that?! OMG!!!!!!!! It's Luke SkyWalker! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Luke SkyWalker: **Ha! That's you get for being my father!

**RedSand: **Delete and kill him too!

**CloudWatcher: **I was thinking the same thing.

**Luke SkyWalker: **But I'm a good guy! No one can kill me! **OMG!!!!!!!!!! I'm inside the computer! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**RamenLover: **I'm so sorry, but I had this dream about ramen and I just had to finish it!

**ScreamingChidori: **O.o That was so weird. I didn't know you could that! Do that again!

**Dude-in-Mask: **Shikamaru, I have to report you because you killed two people.

**CloudWatcher: **But they were from Star Wars! No one cares about them!

**Dude-in-Mask: **Good point! ; P

**Dude-in-Mask has signed off**

**RedSand: **Do that again!

**CloudWatcher: **I'm sorry but my mom is calling me for lunch! See you!

**CloudWatcher has signed off**

**RedSand has signed off**

**RamenLover: **I totally forgot about lunch! No! Don't burn, my delicious instant noodles!

**ScreamingChidori: **I'm getting hungry!

**RamenLover has signed off**

**ScreamingChidori has signed off**

_**TheLeader, BlindWeasel, DumbShark, Deidara'sAGirl, MasterPuppet, HumanCarnivore all went to Akatsuki! Sayonara!**_

**Deidara'sAGirl: **WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry! Kisame, but I need you shoulder!

**BlindWeasel: **There, there. We know how it feels to liked by gay guys. We get fan mail from them all the time!

**Deidara'sAGirl: **Have you ever been liked by Hidan or Kakuzu?

**MasterPuppet: **No, but we know that they are very creepy. We will try as hard as we can to protect you from Kakuzu.

**Deidara'sAGirl: **Then why did Kisame push me towards Kakuzu yesterday? Why did Itachi dressed me up as a girl and then asked Kakuzu to go a date with me? Why did Sasori totally ignore my cries of help when I was being hugged to death and almost kissed by Kakuzu when Sasori was right next to me laughing? WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**MasterPuppet: **I'm sorry but it was too funny!

**HumanCarnivore: **Here, I'll give you the picture I took when he was hugging you!

**BlindWeasel: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! That picture was hilarious! Ah! Good times…

**Deidara'sAGirl: **YOU'RE JUST MAKING ME FEEL WORSE!!!!!!!!!!

**Deidara'sAGirl has signed off**

**TheLeader: **Did you make a copy?

**HumanCarnivore: **Of course I did! I'll give you one.

**DumbShark: **Give me one too!

**TheLeader: **Give me the pictures of Deidara hugging and Deidara cross-dressing! I want to post them on the internet!

_**BloodyScythe and OldHeartThief both went to Akatsuki! Sayonara!**_

**MasterPuppet: **AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**BlindWeasel: **Run for your life!

**DumbShark: **RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**HumanCarnivore…**I'm just gonna go right now.

**MasterPuppet has signed off**

**BlindWeasel has signed off**

**HumanCarnivore has signed off**

**TheLeader: **Kakuzu, do you have any photos with you and Deidara in it?

**OldHeartThief: **No, I just want to be with him forever!

**BloodyScythe: **See? At least I'm not gay. So technically, he's more creepy!

**BloodyScythe has signed off**

**TheLeader: **Well, this is your next mission! Take a picture of you two kissing!

**OldHeartThief: **Are you sure? I mean, we haven't even dated yet!

**TheLeader: **I think you should take the next step in your relationship.

**OldHeartThief: **Well…I really want to taste him…so...OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**OldHeartThief has signed off**

**TheLeader: **I can't wait for the picture! I'm so evil!

**TheLeader has signed off**

**Lclsurfer: Usually, I'm too lazy to do another chapter the next day. But I was tempted because I had some good ideas that I wanted to write down. Anyways, you people wanted me to kill Darth Vader so I did! ;D Awesumness!**


	10. One Horrifying Funeral, or is it two?

**Chatroom 10**

**One Horrifying Funeral, or is it two?**

Ok, so it's the day where they have that funeral for the third Hokage. It was so sad. I cried. I think that was last year when I saw that episode…then, I saw Itachi and I got all better! (It's totally true)

**RamenLover has signed on**

**SakuraTrees has signed on**

**ScreamingChidori has signed on**

**Dude-in-Mask has signed on**

**RamenLover: **Wah! Third Hokage! Why did you have to die? Why couldn't you live longer?! Wah! You made all of Konoha sad. You made Konohamaru cry so much. Everyone was so sad.

**SakuraTrees: **Stop whining! This is the internet! You're making me feel sad!

**Dude-in-Mask: **Me too. I have to go cry now.

**Dude-in-Mask has signed off**

**ScreamingChidori: **He was an old man. He has many memories that he brung with him to the after life. He should be very happy up there.

**Shy125 has signed on**

**Doggie77 has signed on**

**CreepyBug has signed on**

**GenjutsuUser1225 has signed on**

**GenjutsuUser1225: **I have to go and mourn now. I just came here to say that. Bye…

**CreepyBug: **Uh oh! I forgot to bury my most favorite bug in memory of the Third Hokage.

**GenjutsuUser1225 has signed off**

**CreepyBug has signed off**

**Doggie77: **He used to chase after us when we did something bad. Wah!

**YOUTHFULSPIRIT has signed on**

**YOUTHFULSPIRIT-follower has signed on**

**GeniusType has signed on**

**WeaponGoddess has signed on**

**YOUTHFULSPIRIT: **I'm going to cry really loudly.

**YOUTHFULSPIRIT-follower: **I'll do the same thing!

**WeaponGoddess: **I want to listen to my ipod.

**YOUTHFULSPIRIT has signed off**

**YOUTHFULSPIRIT-follower has signed off**

**GeniusType has signed off**

**WeaponGoddess has signed off**

**ScreamingChidori: **What was the point of coming here if people keep signing off? I mean, people, if you want to cry, then just cry and don't come here!

**RamenLover: **WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Doggie77: **WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ScreamingChidori: **Didn't you just read what I wrote?

**SakuraTrees: **Don't blame them. They're sad because someone important to them died. I'm crying too, you know?

**Smoker101 has signed on**

**Blondie has signed on**

**CloudWatcher has signed on**

**ChipCruncher has signed on**

**Blondie: **Popular people don't cry. Popular people don't cry. Popular people don't cry. Popular people don't cry. Popular people don't cry. Popular people don't cry. Popular people don't cry. Popular people don't cry. Popular people don't cry. Popular people don't cry. Popular people don't cry. Popular people don't cry. Popular people don't cry. Popular people don't cry. Popular people don't cry. Popular people don't cry. Popular people don't cry. Popular people don't cry. Popular people don't cry. Popular people don't cry. Popular people don't cry. Popular people don't cry. OH, I CAN'T HELP IT!!!!!!!! WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**CloudWatcher: **I'm too sad to chat!

**ChipCruncher: **I think I'm having a heart attack.

**Smoker101: **I think I have cancer.

**Blondie has signed off **

**CloudWatcher has signed on**

**ChipCruncher has signed off**

**Smoker101 has signed off**

**Doggie77 has signed off**

**Shy125: **Did anybody know I was still here?

**Teacher-of-the-Monster has signed on**

**RedSand has signed on**

**Fan-the-Wind has signed on**

**PuppetMaster has signed on**

**RamenLover: **I didn't know! I was too busy crying.

**ScreamingChidori: **I knew! I was just annoyed by everyone signing off for no reason.

**SakuraTrees: **I'm so sorry Hinata! I was too busy crying.

**RedSand: **I can't believe that I was taught a lesson from a dumb person! Have I gone mad?

**Teacher-of-the-Monster: **I have to go mourn now! Poor Kazekage…

**Fan-the-Wind: **How come Shikamaru has to be smarter then me? Bye, I'm going to go somewhere now.

**PuppetMaster: **Kazekage…my mom is making me mourn about you! No fair!

**RedSand: **I learned a lesson about love! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_New Upgrade! Yay! When there's multiple signings, it doesn't list them anymore! It's celebration time! Example: MasterPuppet134, DarthVader, Luke Skywalker, and LazyDazed has signed off_**

**Teacher-of-the-Monster, Fan-the-Wind, and PuppetMaster has signed off _(New Upgrade)_**

**RedSand: **I don't care anymore! I'm going to be much nicer! That's my new goal! Do you want a cookie? (Attempts to smile) I'm still working on that…….

**RedSand has signed off**

**ScreamingChidori: **I should talk to the creator about that!

**_Please don't talk about me anymore! (New Upgrade)_**

**Shy125: **Is that another upgrade? The creator really must be desperate and lonely.

_**Please don't talk about me anymore! (New Upgrade)**_

**SakuraTrees: **Let's let those two alone for a while.

_**SakuraTrees made a new chatroom! It's called Lightning Trees! (New Upgrade)**_

**ScreamingChidori: **Lightning Trees?

**SakuraTrees:** Hey! That was the first thing that came on my mind!

_**SakuraTrees and ScreamingChidori both went Lightning Trees! Sayonara!**_

**Shy125: **Hi!

**RamenLover: **So who are you again?

**Shy125: **I'm Hinata!

**RamenLover: **You like me?

**Shy125: **Maybe………….

**RamenLover: **Say yes or no!

**Shy125 has signed off**

**RamenLover: **What now?

**RamenLover has signed off**

**Lclsurfer: (Currently aiming for Chatroom 13 on March 28) This is what I'm planning! Chatroom 11 is coming out on the 22nd. Chatroom 12 is on the 25th. I'm aiming for that because I'm turning 13 on that day! Yay! Oh yeah, my profile got more 500 hits! Yay!**

**Note to self: Become less lazy and remember to upload Chatroom 13 and new story called Love Life Sucks on b-day!**


	11. Kisame's Birthday

**Chatroom 11**

**Kisame's Birthday**

Wah! I forgot Kisame's birthday on March 18. I figured out it was his birthday when a friend told me the day after. So I feel sad. Let's celebrate Kisame's late birthday here at Addicting Chatrooms with sorrow. Also, some other things…

**BlindWeasel and DumbShark has signed on**

**BlindWeasel:** So how was your day?

**DumbShark: **Nothing special…IT'S JUST THAT IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY ON SUNDAY!!!!!!!!!!

**BlindWeasel: **Oh, happy birthday! Are you 31 or 52?

**DumbShark: **I feel old!

**BlindWeasel: **I feel like using my girl account.

**BlindWeasel has signed on**

**ExplosiveArt and MasterPuppet has signed on**

**ExplosiveArt: **So, what's up? Yeah.

**DumbShark: **IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY ON SUNDAY!!!!!!!!!

**MasterPuppet: **Happy birthday!

**ExplosiveArt: **I'll make you an explosive bird. Yeah. You can only fly it once though…Yeah..

**MasterPuppet: **I'll make a living puppet just for you. The living thing is going to be a fish because I don't feel like taking three days just for you! The fish only takes a day.

**Itachi'sAGirl has signed on**

**Itachi'sAGirl: **Don't get creeped out. I just don't feel like using BlindWeasel right now…….

**GenjutsuUser1225 and Smoker101 has signed on**

**GenjutsuUser1225: **Hey! I've been looking for you! So, let's talk about your problem! Why are people offended by you wearing makeup? Do you look slutty in it? Or is it because people are jealous of you?

**Itachi'sAGirl: **Oh god! Bye!

**DumbShark: **Haha! Thank you Itachi for giving me the best present ever!

**MasterPuppet: **Itachi got mistaken as a girl! Yes! Take that!

**Smoker101: **Kurenai, have you been dating _girls? _Or the better question, have you been CHEATING ON ME???!!!!!!!!!!

**ExplosiveArt: **Now Itachi knows how I feel! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**BlindWeasel has signed on**

**BlindWeasel: **I'm back and I've learned a lesson. Never pretend to be a girl!

**GenjutsuUser1225: **You were never a girl? YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**DumbShark: **_Yeah Itachi, _you pervert!

**ExplosiveArt: **I have to go now! Yeah. OMG!!!!!!! KAKUZU IS HERE!!!!!!!!! BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ExplosiveArt has signed off**

**MasterPuppet: **Hurry! Get a camera!

**DumbShark: **This is the best late birthday I ever got!

**DumbShark and MasterPuppet has signed off**

**Smoker101: **Shame on you! You mistook a guy for a girl!

**GenjutsuUser1225: **Shame on you! You're smoking!

**BlindWeasel: **Uh, I think I'm ruining your date. So I'm going to go right now.

**GenjutsuUser1225: **WE'RE NOT ON A DATE!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Smoker101: **WE'RE NOT ON A DATE!!!!!!!!!!

**GenjutsuUser1225, Smoker101, and BlindWeasel has signed off**

**ScreamingChidori has signed on**

**ScreamingChidori: **Uh…is anyone here?

**SakuraTrees has signed on**

**SakuraTrees: **Hi!

**ScreamingChidori: **Want to go somewhere together?

**SakuraTrees: **Like a date?

**ScreamingChidori: **Sure…where can we go?

**SakuraTrees: **I don't know! How about a walk in the forest? Let's meet at the forest entrance at the day after tomorrow!

**ScreamingChidori: **You got yourself a deal! By deal, you bring lunch.

**SakuraTrees: **Whatever……I like cooking.

**ExplosiveArt has signed on**

**ExplosiveArt: **Oh thank god I survived! Yeah. He was THIS CLOSE TO KISSING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ScreamingChidori: **Aw! You just ruined a perfectly good conversation!

**SakuraTrees: **I know!

**ExplosiveArt: **(goes back up and reads the chat) Ha! Yeah. You call that a good conversation? Yeah. You have got to be kidding me! Yeah.

**ScreamingChidori and SakuraTrees has signed off**

**ExplosiveArt: **KAKUZU IS BACK!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ExplosiveArt has signed off**

So Sakura and Sasuke is think about the date. Deidara has to run everyday. (At least he's getting exerciseKakuzu is stilltrying to catch Deidara. And so on…oh yeah! Hinata's still crying from Naruto's last disaster!

**Lclsurfer: The project is due on Monday! OMG!!!!!!! I still haven't done my research project! Oh well, HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY KISAME!!!!!!!!!!!!! To anonymous reviewers, THANK YOU!!!!!!! To signed reviewers, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!! (Hey! I just wanted to make this part longer!) Also, FUN WITH AKATSUKI X CAME OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S SO FUNNY!!!!!!! HURRAY FOR OMNISTRIFE!!!!!!!!! (Even though he pretended to die in his video, he's still funny! Go watch it on Youtube! **


	12. Sasuke's Big Mistake

**Chatroom 12**

**Sasuke's Big Mistake**

**SasukeFan, SasukeFan1, SasukeFan2, SasukeFan3, SasukeFan4, SasukeFan5, SasukeFan6, SasukeFan7, SasukeFan8, SasukeFan9, SasukeFan10, SasukeFan11, SasukeFan12, SasukeFan13, SasukeFan14, SasukeFan15, SasukeFan16, SasukeFan17, SasukeFan18, SasukeFan19, SasukeFan20, SasukeFan21, SasukeFan22, SasukeFan23, SasukeFan24, SasukeFan25 has signed on**

_**It's Celebration Time! Congratulations to the most people signed in on Addicting Chatrooms. It's a new record of twenty-six people all at once!**_

**SasukeFan: **SASUKE FANS UNITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**SasukeFan3: **YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**SasukeFan2: **IF THE GUY WITH THE NAME SCREAMINGCHIDORI IS THERE…YELL SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ScreamingChidori, SakuraTrees, Shy125, and RamenLover has signed on**

**SasukeFan: **SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**SasukeFan1: **SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**SasukeFan2: **SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**SasukeFan3: **SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**SasukeFan4: **SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**SasukeFan5: **SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**SasukeFan6: **SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**SasukeFan7: **SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**SasukeFan8: **SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And so on…I AM NOT DOING ALL SASUKE FANS!!!! IT'S TOO MUCH!!!!!!!!! Whatever…let's just continue the story while I mourn.

_Several minutes later………………………_

**SakuraTrees: **OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE???!!!!!

**ScreamingChidori: **Sasuke is me…….but I never wanted you people to know! How the hell did all these fans figure out?!

**SasukeFan15: **Oh, we have some stalkers!

**SasukeFan18: **Oh, and some bugs and cameras!

**SasukeFan22: **Oh, there are also some sound systems around your house!

**SasukeFan11: **Oh,we have more stuff too!

**Shy125: **All you Sasuke fans are stalkers!

**RamenLover: **Sorry, I had ramen on my mind! What was that?

**SakuraTrees: **ScreamingChidori? You're Sasuke? No, it can't be you! You're not like him!

**SakuraTrees has signed off**

**ScreamingChidori: **Wait! Ugh, you girls, I hate you all now!

**ScreamingChidori has signed off**

**SasukeFan: **SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**SasukeFan1:** SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**SasukeFan2:** SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**SasukeFan3:** SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**SasukeFan4: **SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**SasukeFan5:** SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**SasukeFan6:** SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**SasukeFan7:** SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**SasukeFan8:** SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Like I said before………..too much fans…………………

**SasukeFan, SasukeFan1, SasukeFan2, SasukeFan3, SasukeFan4, SasukeFan5, SasukeFan6, SasukeFan7, SasukeFan8, SasukeFan9, SasukeFan10, SasukeFan11, SasukeFan12, SasukeFan13, SasukeFan14, SasukeFan15, SasukeFan16, SasukeFan17, SasukeFan18, SasukeFan19, SasukeFan20, SasukeFan21, SasukeFan22, SasukeFan23, SasukeFan24, SasukeFan25 has signed off**

**Shy125: **Wow………..

**RamenLover: **I know what you mean! How come all those people like Sasuke? He's not even that good looking!

**Shy125: **Do you remember who I am?

**RamenLover:**… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… I'm sorry ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. Hinata, but I don't love you. I know you love me, but I'm sorry. Maybe, someday I will….but I just don't like you!

_**Error! Error! Water has just entered your computer! Please stop drinking or crying or whatever you are doing!**_

_**Omg! Another computer has water too! Please stop drinking or crying or whatever you are doing! The both of you! Please stop!**_

Both Hinata and Naruto were crying. They were both so sad.

**Shy125 and RamenLover has signed off**

**OldHeartThief has signed on**

**OldHeartThief:** Um, I'm changing my name!

**OldHeartThief has signed off**

**MoneyGrabber has signed on**

**MoneyGrabber:** This is new name! (Gasps) DEIDARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME BACK!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY WON'T YOU ACCEPT MY FEELINGS???!!!!!!!!

**MoneyGrabber has signed off**

**Lclsurfer: I know it's crap! I just felt like making another chapter because I'm so freaking happy about my grades! I even made it to the Honor Roll! Yay! To people who forgot……..IT IS A SASUSAKU PAIRING!!!!!! Also a NARUHINA pairing, but it's mostly focusing on SASUSAKU!!!!!!!! I just want to get that cleared. (Now you have to wait longer for Chatroom 13! I'm planning on making that one WAY longer!)**


	13. Just an Ordinary Day Expect for 2 Dates

**Chatroom 13**

**Just an Ordinary Day Except for Two Crazy Dates **

Ok, so today is Sasuke and Sakura's date in the forest. Naruto and Hinata are crying. Neji still avoids Addicting Chatrooms. Tenten is currently always listening to the ipod. Rock Lee is training like always with his favorite teacher in the completely wide world, Gai! Kakashi is reading the book all the time now. Shikamaru is looking at clouds while Chouji is sitting next to him, eating ten bags of chips while littering all over the floor. Asuma is currently on a date with Kurenai. Ino is trying to get a date with (coughs) Sai. Kiba is pampering his cute little dog, Akamaru. Shino is playing with his also cute little bugs. Deidara asked Sasori to put up traps for him. Itachi is taking his beauty sleep. Kisame is swimming in the sea. He's planning something big to help Kakuzu catch Deidara. Hidan is destroying everything with his scythe. Zetsu is on lookout. Tobi is in hiding right now. The Leader is still in his dark place. So I don't know what he's doing. (Thinking it's something perverted) I think I got everyone……..(Shifts eyes)

**RamenLover, SakuraTrees, Dude-in-Mask, LastRevenge has signed on**

**SakuraTrees: **Hey, where's Sasuke?

**LastRevenge: **I don't know!

**RamenLover: **Sasuke? Where? I'll battle you!

**Dude-in-Mask: **Why are we talking about Sasuke?

**LastRevenge: **Um…yeah, let's talk about something else.

**RamenLover: **How about talking about ramen?

**Dude-in-Mask has signed off**

**SakuraTrees: **I want to talk about those two girls that were so weird. You know, the one that wanted to wear makeup but couldn't and that other girl that kept crying about some guy named Kakuzu. They were so weird!

**BlindWeasel and ExplosiveArt has signed on**

**BlindWeasel: **(Reads the chat) How dare you?!

**ExplosiveArt: **(Reads the chat) I don't cry that much!

**LastRevenge: **Aren't you guys?

**RamenLover: **Even I knew that, and I'm supposed to be stupid!

**SakuraTrees: **I want to change my name into something prettier!

**SakuraTrees and RamenLover has signed off**

**LastRevenge: **Oh! I know! Let's talk about killing Itachi!

**BlindWeasel: **I'll forgive you this time.

**LastRevenge: **I want to stab his heart and or take a knife and cut off his head. Maybe even hanging him or pushing him off a cliff. What about food poisoning or giving him a disease or how about getting a bazooka and shooting him with it? What about putting him in a cage and leave him there for a whole month? Mwhahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!! There's so much ideas to kill Itachi!

**BlindWeasel: **Ok, just for that, I'm going to make you unconscious for a long time. Do you remember the torture I gave you? That's right! I'm going to go to Konoha just to torture you!

**ExplosiveArt: **Haha! Yeah. Your little brother annoyed you! Yeah.

**LastRevenge: **OMG!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE ITACH????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**StrawberryBlossoms has signed on**

**StrawberryBlossoms: **Yay! Prettier name!

_The time when Sasuke and Sakura had to go on a date_

**StrawberryBlossoms and LastRevenge has signed off**

**ExplosiveArt: **So, why do you wear makeup? Yeah.

**BlindWeasel: **Stop bringing up that subject!

**Lclsurfer has signed on**

**BlindWeasel: **What kind of name is Lclsurfer?

**Lclsurfer: **I hate explaining! Anyways, today is my birthday! Yay! Also, Deidara and Itachi are here! I'm happy:D

**ExplosiveArt: **Happy Birthday! Yeah. Who do you like more? Yeah. I'm asking because Itachi and I get fan mails and we usually get the same amount! Yeah.

**Lclsurfer: **Deidara! He's so much more cuter and hotter! But Itachi is my second favorite! And then it's Sasori! And then it's Kakashi! And then it's Sasuke! And then it's Gaara!

**BlindWeasel: **(Slams head on table) another fan girl that's obsessed with guys like us……………

**Lclsurfer: **Actually, I'm obsessed with the Akatsuki! I even like Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Leader, Deidara, Itachi, and that mysterious flower guy! I'm in love with all of you!

**BlindWeasel: **You're just weird! How could you like Hidan and Kakuzu?

**ExplosiveArt: **That flower guy is…..

**Lclsurfer: **Wah! How could you think I'm weird?

**ExplosiveArt: **Did you know that Kakuzu liked me?

**Lclsurfer: **Oh! So, you have fan boys!

**BlindWeasel: **Well, I'm going now!

**ExplosiveArt: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT DID YOU SAY??!!!!!!!! SASORI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE PAID YOU IN PUPPETS FOR CATCHING ME???!!!!!!!!!!!!

**BlindWeasel and ExplosiveArt has signed off**

**Shy125 and RamenLover has signed on**

**RamenLover: **Hinata, how would you like to go a date with me at Ichiraku Ramen?

**Shy125: **I thought you didn't like me!

**RamenLover: **Let's give it a shot.

**Lclsurfer: **Kya! They're going on a date!

**RamenLover: **Ah! How long have you been here?!

**Lclsurfer: **I was here the whole time!

**Shy125: **Right now?

**RamenLover: **Yes! I'll pick you up!

**Shy125 and RamenLover has signed off**

**Lclsurfer: **I'm alone. -.-

**TheLeader, BlindWeasel, DumbShark, ExplosiveArt, MasterPuppet, HumanCarnivore, MoneyGrabber, BloodyScythe has signed on**

**Lclsurfer: **They're back!

**TheLeader: **Who is this fan girl?

**BlindWeasel: **She is the strangest girl I've ever met! She even likes Kakuzu and Hidan!

**Lclsurfer: **Itachi is mean!Actually, I've seen some polls and Hidan scored number 4 because he's cool.

**MasterPuppet: **Sorry, I can't talk! Deidara, Kakuzu, and I have to talk!

**ExplosiveArt, MasterPuppet, and MoneyGrabber has signed off**

**HumanCarnivore: **Are you tasty?

**BloodyScythe: **Ha! I am a popular guy! Wait, who's the first three? I want to kill them!

**Lclsurfer: **Kakuzu is not very popular. Also, Orochimaru, Leader, Zetsu, and especially the flower guy. Kisame scored number 5!

**HumanCarnivore: **Yes! Yummy spies!

**HumanCarnivore has signed off**

**DumbShark: **I scored number 5?

**Lclsurfer: **Probably because you are a fishy! FISHIE!!!! Don't worry, I hate eating fishes.

**Lclsurfer: **I have a headache!

**Lclsurfer, BlindWeasel, DumbShark, and BloodyScythe has signed off**

**TheLeader: **Why did everybody leave? No! Don't leave me alone!

**TheLeader has signed off**

_Date time with Sakura and Sasuke_

"So how have you been?"

"I'm fine."

They were both walking in the forest. It was so awkward for them. "You're ScreamingChidori?"

"Yes"

"Sasuke, I'll kill you for insulting me like that!" Sasuke thought that it sounded familiar. Itachi was behind them. Itachi grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. Sasuke was frozen.

Then Itachi did the most unexpected thing.

He hugged him.

"Kya! It's been such a long time since I've seen you! How have you been? I missed you so much! You've grown quite a bit!" Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair while smiling. Then he frowned and turned back into his old self. "Now to kill you!" He had an evil glint in his eye. He took out a butcher knife and started chasing his brother.

"I will kill you! Come back here!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Eh?"

_Date time with Naruto and Sasuke…………wrong typing……………Hinata………………_

"HI!"

"Hi……………."

Naruto was wearing his normal clothes. Hinata was also wearing normal clothes. "Well, let's just this over with! Come on! Let's eat!"

"Ok…" Hinata smiled happily.

They happily ate ramen and talked cheerfully. They had a wonderful time. Until one Akatsuki member came……..

Sasori came into the tiny restaurant. "I want some ramen. The special"

Sasori looked at Naruto. "You like ramen too much."

"Really?" Then Sasori and Naruto talked a lot and Hinata was being totally ignored.

_Guess I don't have to kill Sakura. I'll just kill this person._

"DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hinata took out a butcher knife and started chasing Sasori.

**Lclsurfer: Ok, not what I expected, but oh well! IT"S MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!! I'M 13!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!! (Fine, it's not as long)**


	14. Three New People Joined

**Chatroom 14**

**Three New People Joined**

Kisame was trying to calm Itachi down. Deidara took Sasori home.

"Couldn't you kill the girl? Yeah"

"You can't hurt girls!"

"You were scared. Yeah"

---

"Ok, calm down Itachi! Do you remember what happened with the teddy bear?"

"Yes"

"Good and don't TOUCH MY TEDDY BEAR!!!!!!!!!!" Kisame ran away crying.

**RamenLover and StrawberryBlossoms has signed on**

**RamenLover: **I feel sleepy.

**StrawberryBlossoms: **I feel tired.

**LastRevenge and Dude-in-Mask has signed on**

**RamenLover: **I want to sleep.

**LastRevenge: **What's up my usual groupie?

**Dude-in-Mask: **I want to read my book.

**StrawberryBlossoms: **Sasuke, that date was so cool! Except that your brother tried to kill you!

**LastRevenge: **Yes, he's stupid! He could have used a gun or something to shoot me down easily.

**Dude-in-Mask has signed off**

**RamenLover: **(Slams head on desk) Good night.

**RamenLover has signed off**

**StrawberryBlossoms: **Sasuke?

**LastRevenge: **What? I was to busy plotting my revenge on Itachi. He will pay for trying to kill me! I will give him no mercy even if he begs for it.

**StrawberryBlossoms: **You're too obsessed! With killing…………………………….

**Blondie, CloudWatcher, ChipCruncher, Smoker101 has signed on**

**Smoker101: **OMG!!!!!!!!! Someone left cigarettes on the floor!

**ChipCruncher: **OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!! Someone left chips on the floor!

**Smoker101, CloudWatcher, Blondie, ChipCruncher has signed off**

**StrawberryBlossoms: **We're alone………can we plan another date?

**LastRevenge: **Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I JUST FIGURED OUT MY TRUE LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**StrawberryBlossoms: **Naruto is not here! He already signed out. And do not tell me you are gay. Oh god! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY CRUSH IS IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE THAT I MAINLY HATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Faints)

**LastRevenge: **Phew! I got away with that. I knew that would come in handy some time.

**SasukeFan156 has signed on**

**SasukeFan156: **SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU REALLY MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!! MARRY ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**LastRevenge: **Uh oh. Don't tell me I have to change my name again. Anyways, I have over 156 fans?! Ha! Beat that, Itachi! I bet you don't that have that much fans!

**SasukeFan156: **OMG!!!!!!!!! YOU WERE SASUKE????!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you. I want you all for myself.

**LastRevenge: **(Sighs) Yet another overly obsessed fan………………….

**SasukeFan156: **I'm not obsessed! Just for that, I'm going to the Itachi Club! The girls there are a tiny bit nicer then here. Wah!

**LastRevenge: **Is there a Sasuke Club? I totally bet there is.

**SasukeFan156 has signed off**

**Zabuza'sUnderling, ExperimentalGlasses, UrgeToKill has signed on**

**Zabuza'sUnderling: **You lie. This place is boring.

**ExperimentalGlasses: **Shut up! We weren't even here for a minute and all of a sudden you just say that.

**UrgeToKill: **I will kill both of you if you both don't stop fighting.

**LastRevenge: **Who are you people?

**ExperimentalGlasses: **Um, we're aliens from another world and we're here to take you hostage.

**Zabuza'sUnderling: **Like anyone would fall for that…

**LastRevenge: **Whatever.

**LastRevenge has signed off**

**ExperimentalGlasses: **I bet that guy was hot! Wah! I hate you, Suigetsu!

**Zabuza'sUnderling: **Stop blaming me for everything YOU did!

**UrgeToKill: **I will kill you all!

**UrgeToKill has signed off**

**ExperimentalGlasses: **I want to go away too!

**Zabuza'sUnderling: **I think you are a very retarded person.

**ExperimentalGlasses and Zabuza'sUnderling has signed off**

The three new people are Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo. Sasuke needed them for something. Anyways, Suigetsu and Karin fight too much. It gets annoying. They're in the manga, latest chapters...If you want to know more about them, review, pm, or just search them.

**Lclsurfer: Spring break was great! I was so relaxed…NOT!!!!!! I had a freaking fever that reached 104.4 and then I had to go to the hospital at 10 p.m. Then I had to stay there for two hours, which was mostly just mainly sitting. (I read this thing that you have to go to the hospital when you have a fever over 106) Fever was on for like three days. I like sleeping these days. SCHOOL IS TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!!!! ONE WEEK IS NOT ENOUGH!!!!!!!!! (It should have been two weeks) I'm kind of happy since the 6th and 7th movie of Harry Potter are going to come out but in my opinion, the main characters are getting too old to be playing as ages 16 – 17. In the Goblet of Fire, Malfoy didn't look at all like 14. One more thing………**

**I CAN'T THINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've completely run out of ideas for both my stories. I think the fever did something to my brain. (Long...)**


	15. The Itachi Club

**Chatroom 15**

**The Itachi Club**

Uh well, a lot of things happened before this and that's why it's been kind of a long time since I update this. A lot of things happened to me. There's some that make me happy and there's some that me really REALLY angry. (Breaks the cup in which I'm drinking) Oops…

**Itachi'sAGirl has signed on**

**Itachi'sAGirl:** I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world! (Continues listening to song)

**ItachiFan2078 has signed on**

**ItachiFan2078:**……ITACHI IS NOT A GIRL!!!!!!!! HE'S HAPPILLY MARRIED WITH ME!!!!!!!! I EVEN HAVE A RING AND YOU CAN ASK KISAME!!!!!!!!!! HE IS THE ONE THAT WED US TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!! ITACHI WAS SO ROMANTIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**LastRevenge has signed on**

**Itachi'sAGirl:**…….wow……….how obsessed are you?...

**LastRevenge: **OMG!!!!!! Is my brother crazy? He is pretending to be a girl! In front of own two eyes!

**Itachi'sAGirl: **Hey, did you have fans that were as obsessed as this person?

**LastRevenge: **To be honest, I have more fans! Anyways, my fans aren't as obsessed as yours.

**ItachiFan2078: **Don't you go ignoring me like that.

**Itachi'sAGirl: **I'm Itachi. I'm not married to anyone. Approximately how many fans do I have?

**ItachiFan2078: **You're Itachi? (Starts blushing) I didn't think you were. I'm so sorry that I said all those mean things about you. Last time I went to the Itachi Club, which was yesterday, they had over 3000 members.

**Itachi'sAGirl: **Ha! Can you beat me now?

**LastRevenge: **I hate you brother!

**SasukeFan101: **SASUKE ROCKS!!!!!!! HE'S SO EMO!!!!!!!!!!

**Itachi'sAGirl: **I repeat……..wow……..

**LastRevenge: **How many fans in the Sasuke Club are there?

**SasukeFan101: **To be accurate, it's 2999 members.

**LastRevenge: **I HATE ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Itachi'sAGirl: **Shut up, Deidara! Oh wait, I have to see this! Bye.

**ItachiFan2078: **Wait!

**ItachiFan2078 and Itachi'sAGirl has signed off**

**SasukeFan101: **Aw! I was really hoping that Sasuke would be here!

**SasukeFan101 has signed off**

**LastRevenge:………..**

**LastRevenge:...**

**LastRevenge:...**

**LastRevenge:...**

**LastRevenge:...**

**LastRevenge:...**

**LastRevenge:...**

**LastRevenge: **I'm lonely.

**RamenLover has signed on**

**RamenLover: **What's up Sasuke?

**LastRevenge: **OMG!!!! Naruto knows who I am. I think the world hates me now because nothing good is happening to me.

**RamenLover: **My love life is totally wrong.

**LastRevenge: **(Gasps really dramatically) You hate Hinata? How dare you?!

**RamenLover: **I'm not saying that! What about you and Sakura? Huh?

**LastRevenge: **How did you know about that?

**RamenLover: **You were together? YOU'RE CHEATING!!!!!!!!!

**LastRevenge: **Now you're just plain stupid right there. There we go, I knew you'd be back to your dumb self soon. Very soon.

**RamenLover: **I am not stupid.

**LastRevenge: **Well, at least I wasn't bored for awhile.

**RamenLover: **But you're cheating on that girl whose username is Itachi'sAGirl.

**LastRevenge: **-.-

**LastRevenge has signed off**

**RamenLover: **Don't run away!

**RamenLover has signed off**

**ANBUCaptain has signed on**

**ANBUCaptain: **Ok, reports have been collected. The S-classed criminal, Itachi will be caught. I want full reports when you come back! I want information!

**ANBUCaptain: **I'm talking to myself aren't I?

**ANBUCaptain has signed off**

**Lclsurfer: Like I said, many things happened to me**

**Bad Things: 1. Kill Chris 2. I think I failed my District Writing Test. I totally forgot how to write a response to literature. All I did was summarize the whole story! No! 3. Testing starts next week! My mom brought these books and is making me study like crazy! Also, the math is going to be Algebra! Why do I have to be in honors? Why? I'm not even smart! 4. I just figured out that I'm afraid of touching or even eating any part of sea food that has just recently cooked. (I can't even pick up a shrimp and crack it open!) And I kept hesitating on eating the poor shrimp. Anyways, I hate sea food! The only thing that I can eat that is sea food is shrimp and sea weed!**

**Good Things: 1. My brother went to Outdoor Science School for five whole days! It has been so relaxing and quiet. 2. My dad came back from Vietnam and gave me toys. 3. My uncles stayed for a few days and I like eating in restaurants and they gave me things. 4. No brother! 5. No annoying little brother! 6. No brother's friends who annoy me all the time! 7. NO FELIX!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**And I don't miss him one bit! (No! He's coming back tomorrow! I feel so sad!)**


	16. Itachi'sAGirl and LastRevenge, IN LOVE!

**Chatroom 16**

**Itachi'sAGirl and LastRevenge, IN LOVE??!!!**

As you can see from the title, it says Itachi'sAGirl and LastRevenge are in love. … … … … … … … … … … . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . …………………………………………………………………………………..WHAT????!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!! I NEVER KNEW THAT!!!!!!!!!! THAT IS SO DISGUSTING!!!!!!!!!!!!! BROTHER AND BROTHER???!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT IS SO SICK!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH GOD, MAJOR BREAKOUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Faints)

Deidara comes in. "Um, I'm only doing this because it's to lure you people away from the situation with me and Kakuzu. Yeah. Ok, let's see…yeah." (Looks through some papers) "Ah! Yeah. Here! Yeah. You know, Naruto was being stupid so he told everyone that he was cheating. He told them that Sasuke was dating this girl on Addicting Chatrooms and her name was Itachi'sAGirl. Yeah. Now rumors have started…yeah"

Sasori comes in. "You say yeah too much! Shut up and start the story!"

**SASUKEFAN OVERALERT!!!!!!!!! 1000 Sasuke fans have all logged in at once due to the rumor of Sasuke going out with Itachi'sAGirl! Ten new servers have been made! Normal, Sasuke Fans, Itachi Fans, DEIDARA fans, Akatsuki fans, Other guys from Naruto, Gaara fans, Anime Freaks, Reading Nerds, Game Geek! Now go have fun! And stop messing up the servers! 1000 is the only one time chance! Next, 100 people per server!**

**In the Normal server**

**LastRevenge and RamenLover has signed on**

**LastRevenge: **I hate you Naruto!

**RamenLover: **I'm just going to go to the Sasuke fan server to see what they're talking about. Because right now, I can see that one person has signed off. Bye!

**LastRevenge: **You know what? Everyone is so retarded! Why do people always have to be retarded? Even I'm retarded.

**RamenLover has signed off**

**ExplosiveArt has signed on**

**ExplosiveArt: **Woah! Where did that come from?

**LastRevenge: **Ignore that! I just said that because I'm mad about the situation with me and Itachi.

**ExplosiveArt: **I see.

**ExplosiveArt has signed off**

**RamenLover has signed on**

**RamenLover: **Hey! You have to go to the Sasuke fan server! They're all girls! But what's sad is that they only want Sasuke. It's Sasuke this, Sasuke that! They kept yelling at me and they made my computer lag so much that I went away. You know, all they used were capitals. And a lot of them downloaded photos on Addicting Chatrooms.

**LastRevenge: **Tell me what's actually new.

**RamenLover: **Well, the usual usernames that they use is SasukeFan, SasukeStalker, SasukeObsessed, Married-to-Sasuke, Sasuke, I-Love-Sasuke, SasukeLove and many others, but those are the main ones.

**LastRevenge:…**

**LastRevenge: **Ok…that's new.

**BlindWeasel has signed on**

**LastRevenge: **I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU

**BlindWeasel: **Crazy much?

**LastRevenge: **It's your fault! You made people think that we're together! Wah!

**BlindWeasel: **That wasn't my plan, but that's an awesome plan. I can totally torment you! Mwhahaha! I can even take advantage of this!

**RamenLover: **(Gasps) You're cheating on another girl!

**BlindWeasel: **Is he that guy that spread rumor?

**LastRevenge: **(Nods)

**BlindWeasel: **Oh shit…uh, listen…RamenLover! I'll give you a million bucks if you shut up about this!

**RamenLover: **Yay! Pinky promise!

**RamenLover has signed off**

**LastRevenge: **Do you even have that much?

**BlindWeasel: **Obviously I'm lying!

**StrawberryBlossoms has signed on**

**BlindWeasel: **I'm going to leave you with _your girlfriend._

**StrawberryBlossoms:** We're together?! Yay! Ok, first thing, I want you to dump Itachi'sAGirl!

**LastRevenge: **There is no Itachi'sAGirl! Naruto just lied about that!

**Itachi'sAGirl has signed on**

**Itachi'sAGirl: **Hey! What's up _boyfriend? _When do you want to make out? Our first kiss together was…like…so wonderful. Let's do that again sometime! (Flirty smily)

**StrawberryBlossoms: **(Mouth drops) There is an Itachi'sAGirl! You lied. You're cheating on me! (Cries)

**LastRevenge: **No, wait! It's not what you think.

**Itachi'sAGirl: **You're cheating on little old me? Oh, that's so cute. (Pouts cutely)

**LastRevenge: **Damn you brother!

**Itachi'sAGirl: **Tee hee hee. Buh bye _sweetie._

**StrawberryBlossoms: **I can't believe you Sasuke!

**Itachi'sAGirl and StrawberryBlossoms has signed off**

**LastRevenge: **Stupid Itachi…

**LastRevenge has signed off**

**Lclsurfer: You people made me so sad because there was only three reviews on the last one! Wah! Anyways this chatroom is out of whack. I know it's been a long time since I updated so here you go! I was going to finish yesterday, but my mom made me close the computer. Yeah.**


	17. More and More Gossip

**Chatroom 17**

**More and More Gossip**

Well, you knew that Itachi tricked everyone to think that Sasuke was in love with a girl on the internet named Itachi'sAGirl. Rumors are still spreading, but another spreads in Konoha. See how this rumor started to spread.

**LastRevenge and BlindWeasel has signed on**

**LastRevenge: **This is your fault!

**BlindWeasel: **Eh, what can you do?

**LastRevenge: **Tell everyone the truth!

**BlindWeasel: **Hell no!

**LastRevenge: **Grrr

**BlindWeasel: **Oh wow, what animal are you now? Because before you were a chicken because you know, you head resembles one.

**LastRevenge: **Why do you have to be so mean to me?

**RamenLover has signed on**

**RamenLover: **I LOVE YOU INO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**LastRevenge:**…………………………………….

**BlindWeasel:**……………………………………….

**LastRevenge: **Wtf?

**BlindWeasel: **That's just weird.

**RamenLover: **Hey! I'm a proud blondie! Can't I love a blondie?

**BeautifulBlondie has signed on**

**BeautifulBlondie: **Hey, I haven't been here so much. Mostly, I'm in another server. I changed my name. Anyways, any hot guys here? Because I met this guy whose profile picture was so hot! But when I met him, he was really ugly! Ugh! At first, he was ever so friendly and nice. But when I met him, he was so ugly and especially nerdy! Agh! It makes me want to choke just by remembering his face. Before he could do anything, I had already run away to safety. So, any hot guys here?

**LastRevenge: **Read our chat. You'll totally find your lover!

**BlindWeasel: **Ha! Yeah, you actually will!

**BeautifulBlondie: **How do you know me? Who are you? If you know me, then I should know you. Who are you? Tell me or else I'm going to flirt my way out of you boys. Boys are so hot. Don't you think so? I think so. Not the geeky ones, but the really cute ones. Well, I think the male models and singers are so hot! Don't you think so? I think so! No seriously, I'm going to go through every Konoha boy.

**BlindWeasel:** I'm a missing-nin

**LastRevenge: **I'm emo. You can't get anything out of me.

**RamenLover: **Who's BeautifulBlondie?

**LastRevenge: **Ino

**RamenLover: **I love you!

**BeautifulBlondie: **Who are you? I should know your name since, you know, I know every guy in this country! Well, tell me already! I want to know! But if you're a guy that's ugly, no way! Anyways, if you are Naruto, who is the most ugliest person in the whole world, than no thanks, because I know he's a "RamenLover" like you. So who are you?

**RamenLover:** (Heartbroken)

**LastRevenge: **Oh!You just got dissed!

**BlindWeasel: **So this is how you diss people without knowing!

**RamenLover: **(Brightens up) I LOVE TEMARI

**LastRevenge: **Want to spread this to the world?

**BlindWeasel: **Duh.

**BeautifulBlondie: **So who are you? Because I seriously want to know. No really, I want to know who you are! Tell me! Please tell me! I really want to know! Tell me! What are you guys talking about? I want to know! Will you please tell me right now? Please! Please with a cherry on top! Even though I hate cherries, will you please tell who RamenLover is? I want to know!

**RamenLover: **Time to find Temari and confess!

**BlindWeasel and RamenLover has signed off**

**BeautifulBlondie: **I bet you guys were ugly anyways!

**BeautifulBlondie has signed off**

**StrawberryBlossoms has signed on**

**StrawberryBlossoms: **I like pie.

**LastRevenge: **Really? What kind? I like blueberry, apple, chocolate, sweet potato, and pumpkin pie.

**StrawberryBlossoms: **I don't know! Any! I like blueberry, apple, chocolate, sweet potato, meringue, cream, meat, brussel sprouts, spinach, bok choy, banana, vanilla, peach, pineapple, prune, fruit cocktail, mud, ramen, noodle, grass, whipped cream, carrot, sugar, salty, soy sauce, shrimp, beef, pork, sea food, seaweed, rocky, ice cream, wooden, metal, leafy, dark, shadow, balloon, poison, carbon monoxide, tar, nicotine, alcohol, drugs, cocaine, emphysema, bronchitis, cancer, disease, acne, addiction, adrenaline, AIDS, HIV, alga, allergy, amphibian, antigen, artery, asthma, axon, dendrite, cell, bird, calorie, capillary, muscle, cartilage, cast, cell membrane, cell wall, cerebellum, cerebrum, chlorophyll, cholesterol, cilia, mucus, coronary artery, cytoplasm, depressant, stimulus, diabetes, egg, ear drum, embryo, endospore, enzyme, epiglottis, estrogen, fats, fetus, fiber, fish, flagellum, flower, fossil, fruit, gene, genome, glucose, heart, histamine, hormone, insect, insulin, iris, larynx, marrow, melanin, mitosis, nerve, organ, ovary, pathogen, **don't fall into the category of peer pressure**, pupil, rectum, DNA, RNA, saliva, root, skeleton, tissue, toxin, tumor, urine, vaccine, vein, withdrawal, xylem, zygote, and pumpkin pie. There's many others that I can't think of right now. Oh, I remember another one! I like anime pie!

**LastRevenge:** No comment.

**LastRevenge and StrawberryBlossoms has signed off**

**Lclsurfer: I saw the official trailer of Harry Potter 5 and it was kind of interesting. I still want to watch it. Oh yeah, the pie part, most of them came from my science book. I was just having some fun. It's from carbon monoxide to zygote. Also, I'm learning about the reproductive system and IT IS SO NASTY!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M DYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!! SCHOOL IS ALMOST OVER!!!!!!!!!!!! And then I get to dissect a bullfrog after the horrible Chapter 23.**

**(Pokes my friend) I like Deidara. **


	18. Long Title

**Chatroom 18**

**How to Cheat on Sasuke When You Claim You're Still With Him But You're Really Not With Him**

Sasuke's girlfriend is an internet frenzy. Itachi'sAGirl's e-mail account has been flooded with death threats, begging on how to be her, comments, congratulations, more threats, threats, and threats. Sasuke's e-mail account has been left alone because no one wants to make him angry. Naruto's e-mail account has been one fourth flooded with questions about whom he loves. Whom does he love? Ino or Temari? Sakura's e-mail just has e-mail from Hinata. They talk together about their love lives. Tenten's e-mail has nothing since she only goes to iTunes to listen t her ipod.

**LastRevenge and Itachi'sAGirl has signed on**

**LastRevenge: **So how's your e-mail account doing?

**Itachi'sAGirl: **Luckily, I made another e-mail just for that one. So I abandoned it but I still keep it for the things I registered for it. Like this account. ;P

**LastRevenge: **Damn you brother! I thought you would be tortured!

**Itachi'sAGirl: **Mwhahaha! I'm not as dumb as you are!

**LastRevenge: **(blinks) Are you saying I'm dumb?

**Itachi'sAGirl**:…wow…YOU'RE TURNING INTO NARUTO!!!!!!!! NO WONDER WHY NARUTO WAS BECOMING SMARTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Itachi'sAGirl has signed out**

**LastRevenge:** Ehehehe….that totally works.

**StrawberryBlossoms and Shy125 has signed on**

**StrawberryBlossoms: **(Sobs) How could you Sasuke? Why are you cheating on me? Why did you break up with me? (Sobs even more) You know what?I'm going to cheat on you, even though we're over but still! I'm going to go out with Sasuke! Yeah, that's right! I'm cheating on Sasuke by dating Sasuke!

**LastRevenge: **Wtf? I don't get you.

**StrawberryBlossoms:** I'm saying that I'm cheating on you by using Sasuke! Don't you get me?

**LastRevenge: **Ok, so you're saying that you're cheating on me by going out with ME???!!!!!!!

**StrawberryBlossoms: **YES!!!!!!!!!!!!

**LastRevenge: **O.o Sakura is whacked out!

**StrawberryBlossoms: **Oh yeah? Well. You're a chicken!

**LastRevenge...**wow….Sakura just insulted me! Should I take this as one or should I ignore it? Because she's a fan girl and I thought she was supposed to be obsessed with me than insult me? Hmmm….I wonder.

**Shy125: **Ah! Everyone's going crazy! Why is Naruto getting smarter? Why is Sakura making no sense? Why is Sasuke acting like Naruto? Ah! I think I've gone crazy too!

**StrawberryBlossoms: **Talk to my hand! It's so beautiful anyways; it looks like it has a mouth so we can talk to it! Yay!

**Shy125: **LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Spins her chair for no reason)

**LastRevenge: **Man, everyone's retarded!

**StrawberryBlossoms: **You're retarded!

**Shy125: **I'm not mentally challenged!

**LastRevenge, StrawberryBlossoms, and Shy125 has signed out!**

Sasuke turned off the computer. He stared at the window for awhile. _Hmmmm…………let's see………the chatroom is getting weird. Let's change my name again into a totally different one and go into another server! Let's see how other people are!_

Sakura turned off the computer. She decided to sleep for awhile. Sleeping is awesome! _Hmmmm…………let's see………the chatroom is getting weird. Hinata acted totally crazy! Sasuke got more stupid! Let's change my name again into a totally different one and go into another server! Let's see how other people are!_

Hinata turned off the computer. She decided to take a walk. _Hmmmm……let's see……….the chatroom is getting weird. Sakura made no sense. Sasuke is stupid! Hehe! Stupid Sasuke! S.S! Let's change my name into a totally different one! Let's see how other people treat me now!_

**RamenLover, BeautifulBlondie, and Fan-the-Wind has signed on**

**RamenLover: **I LOVE YOU BOTH!!!!!!!!!

**Fan-the-Wind: **Why would I want to go out with you?

**BeautifulBlondie: **And why would you want to go out with a slut like her? I mean, seriously, she's one the ugliest girl on the face of this planet! Really, tell me, why, you would want to be with HER????? You should love me! All men and boys should adore me! I'm the most prettiest girl and might I say cute! Tee hee hee! Don't you love moi?

**Fan-the-Wind: **Well, you're just a b----!

_**Wow! You just cursed! Sorry! But due to the many complaints on other people cussing too much, all bad words have been censored! Too bad! Now go meet people with a clean mouth! (New Upgrade)**_

**BeautifulBlondie: **(Jaw drops) You're just a s----- b---- who is a bunch of c--- and s---! How dare you call ME a B----????!!!!!!!!!!!!! --------- - - - -- ---------- -------- ------ --- - --------- ------ -- -------- ------- ---- - - ---- -- - - --- - -- --- - ------ -- ---- ------ ---- - ---- --- ------ ----- ------ - --- --- ------- ------ ----- - - ---- ---- ----- -- --- ------ ------- ----- -- -- ---- --- -- ---- ---- --- ------- --------- ------ ------ ------ ----- ---- ------- ------ ------- ----- ----- -- ---- ----- -- - ---- --- --- -- -- - - -- -- ---- ------ ------ ----- ----- ----- --- ---- -- -- --- ----- --

**RamenLover: **You know that much cuss words? I don't love you anymore! I love Temari!

**Fan-the-Wind: **Beat that!

**BeautifulBlondie: **Well, Sasuke loves me! Beat that! We're married to each other and Kisame wedded us together. The Leader acknowledged us being together. Itachi was the best man. Sasori gave us entertainment. Deidara tried to ruin the wedding, which sucks! Tobi kept trying to steal out cake and ring! Hidan gave us a bloody present. Kakuzu took out his heart and that's his way of acknowledgement. Suigetsu didn't like the wedding arrangement so he didn't go. Karin got so jealous! Juugo respected our wishes.

**Fan-the-Wind: **I don't like Sasuke and you're too young to have a wedding.

**BeautifulBlondie: **(Sniffs) I like to dream! Ok? I like the world of fantasy!

**RamenLover: **I don't love anyone anymore! I'm totally free to anyone. Even Rock Lee and Chouji! That's right, I'll be a straight rainbow!

**Fan-the-Wind:** THAT MAKES NO SENSE!!!!!!!!!

**BeautifulBlondie: **THAT MAKES NO SENSE!!!!!!!!!! You can't be straight AND gay!

**RamenLover: **Too bad!

**RamenLover, BeautifulBlondie, Fan-the-Wind has signed off**

**Lclsurfer: I just went to field day! One school won every event like crazy! They got so much points! They're so smart! Seriously, they made the other schools look like they're idiots! And then something happened that will make me never go there ever again. Dissecting a frog was so sick! Oh god, it was disgusting! It smelled so bad! Anyways, bye!**


	19. Itachi's Birthday

**Chatroom 19**

**Itachi's Birthday**

Hopefully, I'll update this on Fanfiction on June 9. Anyways, three things are happening at once. It's Itachi's birthday, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata are changing their names, and the last one. Naruto goes on dating sites. He even went to a dating spree. Each one will be two pages each, I don't think that you will know that though. Well, let's see what happens in Addicting Chatrooms.

**BlindWeasel and DumbShark has signed on**

**BlindWeasel: **Yay! It's my birthday!

**DumbShark: **Oh yeah, well, I don't care!

**BlindWeasel: **(Starts crying) Why?

**DumbShark: **Because you forgot my birthday.

**ExplosiveArt and MasterPuppet has signed on**

**BlindWeasel: **(Criesreally hard)WAH!!!!!!!!!!!! How could you be so cruel to me?! Is it because I wear make-up? I'll stop using lipstick but that's as far as I go! WAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ExplosiveArt: **Wow….I thought they respected each other. Now I know…Yeah

**MasterPuppet:** Haha! Omg! I never knew that Itachi used make-up! Hey, Deidara! Looks like you have another feminist. Haha!

**DumbShark: **Hi! My name is Kisame! I would like to say happy birthday!

**BlindWeasel: **Yay!

**ExplosiveArt: **I'm not a feminist! Anyways, eyeliner makes me look beautiful! Yeah.

**MasterPuppet: **Yeah, sure it does, girly! It makes you look gay! And since you're gay, you make such a cute couple with Kakuzu! It's such a shame that you never kissed yet. I would totally enjoy that moment!

**BlindWeasel: **Hey, guys! It's my birthday!

**ExplosiveArt: **Stop saying that! I'm straight! And I don't make a cute couple with Kakuzu!

**MasterPuppet: **Sure you don't

**ExplosiveArt: **Was that sarcasm?

**MasterPuppet: **Sure it was

**BlindWeasel: **IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!! SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ExplosiveArt: **Stop lying to me!

**HumanCarnivore and Dude-in-Mask2 has signed on**

**HumanCarnivore: **I like eating girls. So anyone that looks, dresses, or sounds like one in the Akatsuki is dead.

**BlindWeasel: **Is that supposed to be my birthday present?

**HumanCarnivore: **Yes and a present to Deidara because of his soon-to-be-wedding.

**ExplosiveArt: **Kakuzu and I are not together! Get over it! He's only an ally! Ok?

**BlindWeasel: **You call that a present?! I demand a million dollars worth of make-up and frilly dresses with pink and black silk!

**Dude-in-Mask2: **Wah! Someone stole my name! I really wanted it!

**DumbShark: **Somehow your complaint reminds me of the time when this crazy dude was saying that Sasori stole his name. Finally, he changed his name into PuppetMaster. Good times, good times……..

**MasterPuppet: **Those weren't good times! That guy was so annoying!

**BloodyScythe and MoneyGrabber has signed on**

**BlindWeasel: **Wah! They ruined my somewhat birthday party.

**DumbShark: **They made me gush out water from my mouth. I was drinking some.

**ExplosiveArt: **Go away, Kakuzu! I'm not in love with you!

**MasterPuppet: **We ALL don't like you!!!!!!!!

**HumanCarnivore: **Even I don't like eating YOU!!!!! And I like eating EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!

**BlindWeasel, DumbShark, ExplosiveArt, MasterPuppet, and HumanCarnivore has signed out**

**BloodyScythe: **It's all your fault!

**BloodyScythe has signed out**

**MoneyGrabber: **Why is Tobi still here?

**Dude-in-Mask2: **Because Tobi is a good boy.

**MoneyGrabber: **You're not supposed to be a good boy! You're an Akatsuki member!

**MoneyGrabber has signed out.**

Um, which server was this? I forgot! Oh, now I remember! It's the Secret server. It was a server that when you went to the page to choose a server, you don't. You just press enter on that server. Even the creator didn't know about it. Only the Akatsuki members knew about this server. They used this one instead of their private chatroom because they figured out that it was being recorded. A few other people found this server by accident too.

**FlamingRed, IMALonely, FatsySoda has signed on**

**Dude-in-Mask2: **Hi new people!

**FlamingRed: **What's up?

**IMALonely: **I'm going to download my favorite song here.

**Downloading…Downloading…Downloading…DONE!!!!**

**FatsySoda: **I am so lonely, I have nobody…….

**FlamingRed: **What are you doing?

**FatsySoda: **Singing to the song. It's awesome! Anyways, I'm lonely because I have no friends or girlfriend.

**IMALonely: **I feel for you. I'm lonely too.

**Dude-in-Mask2: **I can see that I'm being left out. Ima go to the normal server!

**Dude-in-Mask2 has signed out**

**FlamingRed: **I have some friends.

**IMALonely: **Don't brag.

**FatsySoda: **I like soda. Do you like soda? My favorite is Pepsi!

**IMALonely: **I like Coke.

**FlamingRed: **Me likes Cherry Mountain Dew

**IMALonely: **I like pie! Do you like pie?

**FatsySoda: **You just reminded me of someone.

**IMALonely: **Really who?

**FatsySoda: **Just some girl

**FlamingRed: **Hey! I'm a girl! You're a sexist! I bet you think girls are weaker then boys!

**FatsySoda: **Girls ARE weaker then boys, but…

**IMALonely: **YOU SEXIST!!!!!!!!!!!

**IMALonely and FlamingRed has signed out**

**FatsySoda: **I was going to compliment you girls for being more flexible.

**Dude-in-Mask2 has signed on**

**Dude-in-Mask2: **Haha, you're lonely!

**Dude-in-Mask2 has signed out**

**FatsySoda: **My first day here and it's already crappy!

Ok, fine this wasn't two pages, but it was one and a half. Anyways, Itachi's birthday went a little over. I got bored with the three changing names. I got no more ideas, so yeah! Now let's see what's Naruto doing.

**RamenLover, Dude-in-Mask, YOUTHSPIRIT has signed off**

**RamenLover: **No! There are no girls here right now.

**Dude-in-Mask: **People, I was just reading this awesome book. It's pretty graphic. But it's awesome!

**YOUTHFULSPIRIT: **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Dude-in-Mask: **Now, now. We've been through this conservation. Don't laugh for no reason. And you're not a god, so stop with these crazy messages. You only have one follower, for some reason, I don't know why he worships you though.

**RamenLover: **Tell me about this graphic book.

**Dude-in-Mask: **No, I won't tell you, Naruto. I can tell this crazy guy though.

**RamenLover: **Then I'm bored.

**Dude-in-Mask: **(Sighs) Want to sign off?

**YOUTHFULSPIRIT: **AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! THE POWER OF YOUTHFULNESS BEATS ALL!!!!!!!!!! NO ONE CAN BEAT YOUTHFUL PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT EVEN MY GREATEST RIVAL KAKASHI CAN BEAT YOUTHFULNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Dude-in-Mask: **That's going too far. I don't know you, but you're not my rival.

**Dude-in-Mask2 has signed on**

**Dude-in-Mask: **OMG!!!! It's my double!'

**YOUTHFULSPIRIT: **NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY INTERNET RIVAL HAS SOME FOLLOWERS!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY ARE YOU THE SAME AS ME??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DEMAND RESPECT FROM STUBBORN YOUTHFUL CHILDREN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DEMAND RESPECT FROM YOUR GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**RamenLover: **OMG!!!!!!!! YOU HAVE SOMEONE THAT WORSHIPS YOU???!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Dude-in-Mask2: **No! I don't worship Dude-in-Mask! He stole my name though!

**Dude-in-Mask: **This sounds so familiar.

**YOUTHFULSPIRIT: **YOU ARE CRUEL PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IGNORING ME LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**RamenLover: **I know why it's familiar! Remember the name, MasterPuppet. This other guy wanted it too. But other people advised him switch his name to PuppetMaster. He kept on refusing and then he got so mad that he signed off. The thing is, he got banned because he didn't sign out properly. So that's why he changed his name to PuppetMaster.

**YOUTHFULSPIRIT has signed out**

**Dude-in-Mask: **O.o

**RamenLover: **What?

**Dude-in-Mask: **I never knew that you used big words like properly.

**RamenLover: **So now you feel resentment against me?

**Dude-in-Mask: **O.o again?

**RamenLover: **Which word this time?

**Dude-in-Mask: **Resentment

**Dude-in-Mask2: **Why is everyone ignoring me?

**RamenLover: **Because you're not saying anything.

**Dude-in-Mask: **Hey, I have to save that cat right there. Bye!

**Dude-in-Mask has signed out**

**Dude-in-Mask2: **Since you're mean, I'm going too! Ima go the secret server!

**RamenLover: **Where's that?

**Dude-in-Mask2: **Because Tobi is a good boy.

**Dude-in-Mask2 has signed out**

**RamenLover: **That doesn't answer my question.

**RamenLover has signed out**

Naruto was walking to his favorite ramen restaurant. _Now where could this secret server be?_

**Lclsurfer: Ah! This was less then six pages! Oh well, I get bored easily. And I still need to work on Love Life Sucks. I finished this on June 7. That means I only have two days for that story?! No! How do you expect me to do that if I worked on this for four days?! Wah! I still have one week of school while all you people are bragging that you don't have school anymore.**

**Yay! I passed the hard test! I'm still saying that studying doesn't for me. It works for my friend though…………OMG!!!! I can't believe someone would actually studied for three hours and was complaining that he wanted to study for seven hours. And it was just for a science chapter test! Me…I just studied for a few seconds before school started and it was one of those benchmarks to see whether you go on to the level or not. That is worth studying. TOO LONG!!!!!!!! BRAIN HURTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	20. Three Meets Old Friends

**Chatroom 20**

**Three Meets Old Friends**

Yes! Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura get new names. You have to guess who's who because I'm not saying who! Anyways, I gave some hints here and there. (Me wondering when this story will end) For crying out loud, most of the stories I've read here end below ten. Some go a little above. I only end my stories when I completely run out of (random) ideas for it. Right now, I kind of am running out for this one. Sorry! This happens in the usual server. Normal

**FlamingRed, GenjutsuUser1225, CreepyBug, Doggie77 has signed on**

**GenjutsuUser1225: **Omg! I can't believe I just noticed that I have a long name. It's illegal here! I read the terms and conditions and the rules. It's in the 101 Ways to Ban Yourself. People, think of a new name for me!

**FlamingRed: **Teacher-of-the-Worthless

**CreepyBug: **BugBoy

**Doggie77: **DoggieGoPeePee

**GenjutsuUser1225: **Uh….I just thought of a good one!

**CreepyBug: **Bug names are the best. What is it?

**Doggie77: **Nuh uh! Doggie names are way better! Doggies pwn bugs!

**CreepyBug: **Wanna bet?

**GenjutsuUser1225: **Play Pacman. See who wins

**Doggie77: **No! I haven't played it for years!

**CreepyBug: **Haha! I played it yesterday!

**Doggie77 and CreepyBug has signed out**

**FlamingRed: **Pacman? That game is so old.

**GenjutsuUser1225: **That's exactly why! I'm making it more popular.

**FatsySoda, IMALonely, RamenLover, Dude-in-Mask has signed on**

**FlamingRed: **So what is this new name?

**GenjutsuUser1225: **Hold on. I'm going sign on with it.

**GenjutsuUser1225 has signed out**

**Asuma'sLove has signed on**

**Asuma'sLove: **It's me!

**FlamingRed: **That was fast.

**RamenLover: **Hi. Who is Asuma?

**Dude-in-Mask: **Dude, you seriously need a chill pill.

**IMALonely: **That was totally random, Kakashi.

**Dude-in-Mask: **Ah! How do you know me?

**IMALonely: **Um………..I'm Obito! I'm a ghost!

**Dude-in-Mask:**…………….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Dude-in-Mask has signed out**

**ChipCruncher has signed on**

**ChipCruncher: **(Cries) No one understands how I feel about food.

**FatsySoda: **(Cries) No one understands how I feel about drinks.

**RamenLover: **So who is Asuma?

**Asuma'sLove: **I don't know. He sounds familiar. Anyways, I got to go. I have a date with Asuma.

**Asuma'sLove has signed out**

**RamenLover: **Wtf? But she just said….oh, never mind.

**ChipCruncher: **FatsySoda, you understand me and I understand you. I love you.

**FatsySoda:**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm not gay!

**ChipCruncher: **You're male?

**FatsySoda: **Obviously

**ChipCruncher: **(Cries again)

**ChipCruncher has signed out**

**FlamingRed: **He cries a lot.

**IMALonely: **I just noticed that sexist is here.

**RamenLover: **Who's the sexist?

**FatsySoda: **I'm not a sexist!

**FlamingRed: **You are.

**RamenLover: **No one is answering my questions.

**ExplosiveArt has signed on**

**ExplosiveArt: **I'll tell you something interesting.

**RamenLover: **What?

**IMALonely: **Tell me, tell me!

**ExplosiveArt: **You're all gay!

**ExplosiveArt has signed out**

**IMALonely: **Just shameful.

**RamenLover: **Yay! Someone answered my questions!

**FatsySoda: **Why don't we all just sign out?

**RamenLover: **Why?

**FlamingRed: **Fine. There's nothing to do.

**FlamingRed, FatsySoda, and IMALonely has signed out**

**RamenLover: **I'm lonely.

**RamenLover has signed out**

**Lclsurfer: School's out! Celebration to the summer vacation! Celebration to the last day of school! The last week of school is fun! No homework! Play all day! My profile reached more than a 1000 hits! Yay!**


	21. Double Date Day

**Chatroom 21**

**Double Date Day**

Ok, so in this one, Hinata gets a date with someone and Sakura….too! Naruto also gets a date and Sasuke…too!

**RamenLover and IMALonely has signed on**

**RamenLover: **No! I'm with a lonely person. My teacher told me that I had to be more social.

**IMALonely: **What teacher?

**RamenLover: **Gai and Rock Lee! They're awesome people. I mean, they wear spandexes which are popular these days. Don't you want to be like them?

**IMALonely: **Never!

**RamenLover: **Why? They're cool people.

**IMALonely: **No, they're not. They are….oh whatever!

**RamenLover: **Are you a girl?

**IMALonely: **Yes, why?

**RamenLover: **It's a long story. See, I used to have a crush on Ino. But then she said that she didn't like me indirectly, so I fell in love with Temari. But then they fought over and it freaked me out. So now, I'm trying to find a girl. I know that Sakura doesn't like me because she likes Sasuke. Tenten is interested in Neji. Hinata is interested in no one so I'm using dating sites.

**IMALonely: **And what does that have to do with me?

**RamenLover: **You're a girl, so would you?

**IMALonely: **If I'm older then you, then it's going to be weird. But then I already know you………..I don't care if even Chouji asks me out. I really don't care anymore. But, RamenLover (Naruto), I would like to tell you that Hinata IS interested in someone.

**RamenLover: **She doesn't like me though. So you would give a chance with me?

**IMALonely: **Ok, what could happen?

**RamenLover: **Nothing! Ichiraku Ramen at 6 today. Is that ok?

**IMALonely: **Yep!

**RamenLover and IMALonely has signéd out**

**FatsySoda and Flaming Red has signed on**

**FlamingRed: **Hi!

**FatsySoda: **Aw…where's IMALonely?

**FlamingRed: **You like her?

**FatsySoda: **Kinda…yeah.

**FlamingRed: **What's the L word?

**FatsySoda: **There's a L word? Um, I don't know.

**FlamingRed: **Love! You like her! You like her! You like her!

**FatsySoda: **I've figured out everyone except you two. Who are you?

**FlamingRed: **Not telling!

**FatsySoda: **Grrrr……………..oh well! Can't we at least meet each other once?

**FlamingRed: **Ok fine, guess it won't hurt.

**FatsySoda: **Yay, I get to find out! Where do you want to go?

**FlamingRed: **Ichiraku Ramen at six today. Is that fine?

**FatsySoda: **That's ok. I just feel like someone is going to be there.

**FlamingRed: **Yeah, it seems like déjà vu or something like that.

**FatsySoda: **Oh well, I like soda!

**FlamingRed: **You said that already.

**FatsySoda: **I'm just stalling time because I'm bored. I got nothing to do.

**FlamingRed: **Hey! Me too!

**FatsySoda: **I feel like signing out and going to sleep. Sleep is good.

**FlamingRed: **Meh, me go read Goosebumps.

**FatsySoda: **Those are for little kids.

**FlamingRed: **I AM a little kid. I'm only twelve.

**FatsySoda: **-.-

**FatsySoda and FlamingRed has signed out**

Naruto was there at five. He was really eager to date someone. He couldn't believe that she was from Konoha too. That was freaky because there's millions of people that use Addicting Chatrooms that are not in Konoha. Hinata was too fidgety so she went at 5:45. Hinata saw Naruto and got confused. She got really happy though, because it was Naruto. She was confused because there was RamenLover so how could he be FatsySoda? She didn't understand, but they ate together. Naruto soon figured out that Hinata liked him so they planned another date. They ate together in exactly fifteen minutes then Naruto walked her home. O.o To me, eating a meal in fifteen minutes normally is too fast unless it's at school

Sakura went exactly at six and she saw Naruto and Hinata walk out together. She walked inside Ichiraku Ramen for no reason. She started thinking why they were together. Sakura knew that Naruto and her planned to eat together. She smiled. FatsySoda and FlamingRed probably planned a date. So that means Hinata is FlamingRed. So who's FatsySoda? She decided to wait for him.

"Sakura?" She turned around. It was Sasuke.

"Hi, you're FatsySoda?"

"Yep, and you're FlamingRed."

"No, Hinata is. I'm just IMALonely."

"You are?" He looked surprised.

"Yep! Want a fresh start?"

"Ok!"

"I like pie!"

"I like soda!"

**Lclsurfer: No! Next week, I'm having a math program next week! And story's also over! Read my other stories, maybe…………………..I'm planning on writing a story with the couple, Sasori and Sakura. See? I don't know how to end this. Whatever. Um, I like the Akatsuki! Bye!**


End file.
